


【洛卡】浩劫与重生 番外 阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔 Arthas.Menethil

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: 我就是要标阿尔萨斯x无敌你管我





	【洛卡】浩劫与重生 番外 阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔 Arthas.Menethil

【洛卡】浩劫与重生 番外 阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔 Arthas.Menethil

BGM：默（那英）红豆（王菲）[划掉]冬天里的一把火（费翔）[划掉]  
ED：花香（许绍阳）当爱已成往事（张国荣）（李宗盛、林忆莲）  
快找不到资源了都。我才不管你们找得到找不到，我自己会唱

* * *

情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死者可以生。  
生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。  
梦中之情，何必非真，天下岂少梦中之人耶？

——题记

* * *

侍从打开客房的房门。洛萨望着它的内部，皱眉。  
“谢谢你。”他的身边，年轻的法师正在向洛丹伦王城的侍从道谢，“我们已经到地方了，你可以去做你的事了。”  
“等一下。”洛萨说。  
他转向那个侍从：“你的名字是……”  
“法理克，爵士。”年轻的士兵说到。“您还有什么吩咐？”  
“麻烦你，”洛萨说，“给我们换一个房间。这房子里只有两张单人床，这怎么睡？”  
卡德加和那个年轻士兵的脸在同一时间里由于不同的理由唰的一下变得通红。  
“对不起，爵士。”那个士兵，法理克，红着脸说道，“是我疏忽了，我马上去安排。”  
“不用着急。”洛萨说，“正好，我可以和卡德加一起逛逛洛丹伦的花园。这孩子以前没来过这儿。”  
他的眼睛注视着卡德加的眼睛，淡淡地笑。  
“他以后会经常来。”他柔声说，“我得带他熟悉一下。”  
卡德加的脖子都红了。法理克低着头不敢看他们，士兵匆匆应答了一声，落荒而逃。  
在他们身边呆着。士兵嘀咕着。总觉得自己就是个春节长者，透亮透亮的。  
法理克离开他们大约四十码的时候，卡德加抬起双手。一段愤怒的咒语从法师口中吐出。一秒钟之后，洛萨站着的地方站着一只圆滚滚的绵羊。它貌似无辜地向卡德加叫了一声。  
法师长出一口气，终于感觉发泄出去了。他看着绵羊，绵羊也看着他，不知道为什么，卡德加又在绵羊的眼睛里看见了一个调笑。  
卡德加看看王城里他完全陌生的内院，又看看绵羊。然后他对绵羊扯了一个调皮的笑。  
法师的手指一挥，绵羊凭空升起，停在离地三英尺高的空中。卡德加的手停留在那里，向王城内院走去，绵羊悬浮在他旁边，跟着他的脚步，仿佛一只小宠物似的。卡德加觉得绵羊似乎翻了个白眼。  
想让我抱着你？还在我气头上？少年想着。想得美。

* * *

他几乎是在乱走，而且似乎还迷路了。洛萨想着。这个方向不是花园，这个方向是演武场。  
远远的有声音传来，卡德加似乎被那个声音吸引了。男孩往那个方向走，洛萨透过属于绵羊的眼睛往那个方向望过去。  
他看到了一个小小的男孩子，他背对着洛萨。孩子双手握着一把练习用的小木剑。战士条件反射地观察着孩子的根基：他的身体养的不错，应该会很有力气；但是他的手脚不够结实，作为战士可能会有些吃力；他想起了最近新兴起来的另一个穿板甲的职业。  
圣骑士。应该是这个孩子最好的选择。  
“你以为能从这儿过去？卑鄙的兽人。”那个孩子挺直着身子，木剑的剑尖比着盔甲的头部。他开始说话之后，洛萨突然发觉孩子的嗓音有点耳熟，“你现在在联盟的土地上！这次我放过你，滚，别再让我看到你！”  
洛萨不知道他什么时候从绵羊变了回来。他突然认出了面前的孩子，圣光在上，这些小男孩们长得真是太快了……  
他是阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔。洛萨的朋友、洛丹伦国王泰瑞纳斯的儿子，他今年应该有八九岁了。  
“什么？你不走？”年幼的王子说道，“我给过你机会，现在，动手吧！”  
男孩一个箭步突刺过去，剑尖和盔甲的咽喉之间偏了几乎有三码远，洛萨咧开嘴，带点尴尬地看着男孩挥舞他的木剑，劈砍，格挡，一个躲闪的动作，战场上这么躲非得挂彩不可；男孩挥起剑，旋转身子……  
他的木剑脱手飞出，在地面上制造了一阵刮擦声，一直飞到了屋子另一头。  
好吧，至少他挺有劲儿的。洛萨发现自己已经不对洛丹伦的战斗教育抱希望了。  
那个男孩回过头，目光追着他的木剑，男孩脸上的表情有些气急败坏；接着，他看到了洛萨和他的同伴，男孩的脸在一瞬间红透了。  
“爵……爵士。”他干巴巴地说，“我……我在……”  
“是你啊？”卡德加说道，“我看见过你。”  
幸亏这儿有个情商负数的。洛萨想着。他注意到法师伸出他的手掌，那把木剑从屋子另一头飞了回来，剑尖指向天空，剑柄悬停在阿尔萨斯面前。  
男孩目瞪口呆地看着他的剑。接着，男孩尝试着伸出手，握住剑柄。他感觉到，在他握住之后，那个看起来像是跟着洛萨爵士一起来的年轻法师撤掉了力量。他重新感觉到剑身的重量。  
他是不是该说声谢谢？阿尔萨斯茫然地想着。  
“洛萨，我今天早晨看见过他。我今天早晨看见过你。”卡德加的头转向他的伴侣，又转向年少的王子，法师抬起手举过头，比划出一个更高的位置，“就在泰瑞纳斯陛下身后，那个室内阳台上。不过要是我的话，肯定不选那儿。”  
王子茫然地看着法师，他被这顿话说懵了。  
“那个地方下面有一个火把，”卡德加说道，“离得太近了。等待的时候很容易睡着。”  
说着，年轻的法师向小男孩眨眨眼，露出一个“你懂的”的表情。阿尔萨斯脸上的神色变幻着，慢慢的，人类男孩脸上划开了一个笑容。  
“抱歉，”他讪讪地笑着，放低手中的木剑，“我太糟糕了。这场战争搞得大家都团团转，没有人愿意停下来教我。”  
“你要是愿意的话。”洛萨说道，他觉得他真的不能再任由洛丹伦的战斗教育荼毒这个“挺有劲儿”的男孩了，“愿不愿意跟我学？”  
阿尔萨斯的眼睛瞪得比鹌鹑蛋还大。  
“可……可以吗……？”男孩结结巴巴地说，“我是说，我的父亲……”  
“你父亲那边我去说。”洛萨说道，正好，男人想着，自从他姐姐死后，瓦里安一直孤孤单单的，这儿有个现成的玩伴，他得抢过来，“你只需要说你愿不愿意。”  
他看到面前的男孩张大了嘴巴。阿尔萨斯看看洛萨，又看看卡德加。能够跟随传奇战士学习剑术的兴奋感让男孩一时间胸口发麻。  
“我愿意！”男孩子说道，“我非常愿意！”  
洛萨点了点头，转向卡德加。  
“看起来我收了个洛丹伦的学生。”他说道，抬起手，拍了拍卡德加披风上的胸针，“以后又得多麻烦你了。”  
“我的荣幸。我的爵士。”卡德加扬起头，对着洛萨咧嘴一笑。  
他的男孩，有的时候他真的怀疑他到底是情商低，还是高的深不可测。洛萨瞥了阿尔萨斯一眼，伸手捞过法师的后脑，在卡德加的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
“你干什么！”卡德加气急败坏地把他推开，“当着孩子的面！”  
“你也是个孩子。”洛萨说。  
卡德加望向那个在场的孩子。出乎他意料的，小男孩认认真真地望着他。  
“师母。”阿尔萨斯说，小王子把他的木剑收在身侧，象模象样地鞠躬。  
洛丹伦的战斗教育很完蛋，感情教育倒是绝了啊！洛萨笑出了声。他看着卡德加放弃似的吐了口气。  
“你要是认我当你师母，”卡德加说道，“我现在教你一件事。”  
阿尔萨斯认真地点点头。卡德加觉得自己也有点想翻白眼了。  
“你师父的那些腻歪人的坏毛病，一个也不许学。”男孩生气地说，“你学一个我羊你一次，记住没有？”  
阿尔萨斯睁大眼睛，努力理解法师话里的意思，慢慢的，他学过的知识和面前的场景对接在了一起。  
“那个我也可以学吗？”阿尔萨斯表情里的惊喜绝不亚于听说他可以学习剑术。孩子望着洛萨，男人向他扯开一个坏笑，阿尔萨斯开心地笑起来。  
洛萨有时候会开玩笑的喊他老婆，但是这一次，卡德加第一次清醒地意识到，自己很有可能真的是他老婆。  
法师干脆利落地念了两个咒语，扔下一大一小两只绵羊，扬长而去。

* * *

圣骑士们的马车旅行悠然而惬意，他们横跨了洛丹伦的半个国土，并在洛丹伦的王城受到了热烈欢迎。马车在夹道欢迎的民众当中行走，鲜花和彩带像暴雪一样在他们的头顶上飘洒。提里奥.弗丁骑着马，走在马车旁边。在拿到前往洛丹伦报信的任务后，这个圣骑士终于弄到了一匹马来骑。  
这是早晨发生的事。然后，泰瑞纳斯国王在王座厅接见了他们，给他们安排了住处。卡德加发现，泰瑞纳斯身后的室内阳台上，一个孩子的身影在那里晃动。可能是阿尔萨斯王子，法师想着，他知不知道我发现他了呢？  
今天下午，他们还有一场会面，会由洛萨向他们详细说明，传言中的，暴风城怎样摧毁了那座巨门，还有，另一个传言中的，皇家法师曾经被邪能污染的事，是不是真的。  
“那是不是真的？”阿尔萨斯问。  
上午碰到他以后，阿尔萨斯黏上了卡德加，他比瓦里安黏的还厉害，传言中的事，他每件都想问。  
“今天下午洛萨会说的。”卡德加不知道多少遍地回答，“我没必要重说一遍。”  
“那不一样。”男孩再次有些气馁，他已经把这个年纪只大他一倍的法师，当成了恶作剧的伙伴，“那只能听，不能问。我有很多事想问。”  
卡德加感觉他好像突然反应过来了。  
“为什么你要偷听？”他说，“为什么你不对你父亲说，让你直接参加？”  
“我每次都说。”阿尔萨斯说道，男孩有点垂头丧气，“我父亲每次都不让。我都九岁了！”  
“不让就求他。”卡德加说，“如果还是不让，就穿着礼服直接闯到现场去。”  
阿尔萨斯的眼睛又瞪成了鹌鹑蛋那么大。  
“那怎么行！”男孩说。  
“怎么不行？”卡德加说，“我小时候，肯瑞托也是，什么都要管，你猜我干了什么？”  
“你离家出走了。”阿尔萨斯说，男孩咧开嘴，“我听说过你的故事。”  
卡德加耸耸肩。他们现在身在洛丹伦王国的图书馆里。虽然对养育他的法师组织颇有微词，但是卡德加很感谢他们让自己养成了读书的习惯。  
“但是我还是觉得我不能硬闯。”阿尔萨斯说，他正在法师的身边坐着，后背倚靠着书架，“可是这次我已经问过父亲了，他说不让我去。”  
卡德加想了想。  
“奇怪。”法师说，“我十七岁，图拉扬十九岁，乌瑟尔他们最大的人都没有超过二十五，按理来说，来接待我们的人应该是王子你啊？”  
阿尔萨斯的眼睛再次瞪的像见了鬼一样。  
“怎么会是我？”男孩喃喃地说，“父亲……父亲他还是壮年……”  
“你不是九岁了吗？”卡德加说。瓦里安十二岁，他已经在洛萨的指点下有模有样的摄政，卡德加觉得阿尔萨斯应该有同样的能力。  
“我……”阿尔萨斯张了张嘴，“我不行……”  
“你不会？”卡德加说，他想起这个男孩糟糕的剑术，“他们不会忙到不教你礼仪吧？”  
“不……”  
阿尔萨斯回忆着，接待外宾的时候，父亲的一举一动，官方的场面话，在众人散去之后更加私密的聊天——他曾经在那座露台上目睹过无数次，早已经耳熟能详。如果是我站在那里，王子想着，站在父王的位置上，我能不能做到……  
……我似乎能做到，但是也可能会搞砸……  
“我会……”王子说道，“但是我猜父亲不会让我去做……”  
“你还没有问过你父亲，你怎么知道他不会让你去做？”卡德加说。  
“因为他一直都是这样……”  
“万一这一次不一样了呢？”  
“……”  
阿尔萨斯有点不太适应和这个法师说话。卡德加的思维速度太快，超出了他的应对能力，阿尔萨斯觉得自己有点憋闷。  
“……好吧。”男孩气馁地说，“是我不敢去问。”  
卡德加奇怪地看着他：“为什么不敢？”  
为什么不敢？阿尔萨斯自己也弄不清楚。  
“反正我不敢。”他说，“我还是躲着听吧。”  
卡德加看着他，法师意识到什么。  
这个孩子和瓦里安不一样。虽然他九岁了，但是他明显没有瓦里安九岁时表现出来的那种成熟和稳重。他会心虚，会胆怯，他似乎还有点自卑。阿尔萨斯不是一个王子，或者说，他只是不巧生在了洛丹伦的王城中。  
阿尔萨斯是一个普通人家的孩子。  
……泰瑞纳斯陛下的教子方式还真是奇特。卡德加想着，心里有点不可思议。把自己的孩子教育成一个普通人家的孩子，那他还有能力领导一个国家吗？  
为洛丹伦王国的未来操心似乎不应该在卡德加的职责范围内。法师咧了咧嘴，继续翻动面前的那本书。  
他不说话，阿尔萨斯也不说，男孩坐在卡德加的身边，无聊地扯着自己裤子缝上的线头。  
“你说，”他突然冒出一句，“洛萨爵士是真的想要教我剑术吗？”  
找话题的技能也完蛋到没救。但是卡德加没有说什么。他顺着说了下去。  
“只要他开口了，他就是真心的。”法师说道，“他现在不是正在教瓦里安么，多教你一个，花不了他多少时间。”  
“瓦里安？？”阿尔萨斯一下子坐了起来，男孩一脸惊喜，“暴风城的瓦里安王子？”  
他现在才意识到？卡德加觉得自己在和一个笨蛋说话。法师眨眨眼。从小到大卡德加身边聪明人云集，和阿尔萨斯说话，怎么说呢，让他觉得他有种想要搓火球的冲动。  
“他说他想要教你剑术的时候，我就感觉他是想给瓦里安找个玩伴。”卡德加说，“瓦里安的姐姐……嗯……”  
“我很遗憾。”阿尔萨斯说，男孩使劲摇摇头，“但是那和你自己完全没有关系。”  
卡德加带着意外看着这个孩子。也许就像洛萨经常说的，法师想着，他聪明，但是他不懂人心。或许阿尔萨斯有一些笨，但是他能从一个吻里看出他和洛萨的关系，他也会在他找不到推脱的理由时替他下台。  
他是个好孩子。  
好到卡德加想帮他。  
“你去和你父亲说，”卡德加说，“这一次我们来的都是年轻人，是洛萨的后辈，理所应当让你加入。这是很明显的道理。我觉得泰瑞纳斯陛下只是被思维定式了，没有注意到。你去和他说清楚，他会明白的。”  
阿尔萨斯仍然是一副恹恹的样子，卡德加怀疑，是不是一转头，这个孩子又要去蹲天台了。要是那样就真的没救了。  
“好吧，我试试。”但是阿尔萨斯说道，“不过我觉得希望不大。”

* * *

泰瑞纳斯正在处理事务，国王侧着身子，认真倾听着一个小领主的报告。  
他抬起头，看到他年幼的儿子，他都没听到他的儿子进来的声音。阿尔萨斯站在他面前，男孩扭着身子，好像想说话似的。  
泰瑞纳斯开口：“阿尔萨斯？你有事？”  
男孩又扭了扭身子，开口。  
“有个人说，”阿尔萨斯说，随即觉得给自己开脱的不够，“好吧，实际上，是大法师卡德加说，今天下午的会面，来的都是年轻人，是下一辈，所以父王，他说你其实应该带上我。他甚至说，这次的欢迎仪式，实际上应该由我来主持。”  
他望着他的父王。刚一开始，泰瑞纳斯显示出被冒犯了的神情，但是几秒钟之后，男人开始思索。他灰色的眼珠慢慢转动着，好像想到了什么之前没有注意到的盲点。  
“对啊。”国王思索着，说道，“来的是下一代啊，我怎么会没有想到带上你？”  
什么？？阿尔萨斯惊呆了。  
“今天下午你也过来。”泰瑞纳斯说，“穿正式一点，但是不要太正式，免得卡德加尴尬。”  
“是、是……是！”王子激动得快要蹦起来了，他的父王允许他参加了！那个法师告诉他的三言两语，居然劝动了他的父王！  
不愧是艾泽拉斯的英雄。阿尔萨斯现在对卡德加佩服得五体投地。

* * *

十分钟后，阿尔萨斯骑着马，身后跟着另一匹小一点的，向提瑞斯法林地连绵的丘陵走去。  
王子的心情很好。他见到了原本只存在于传言中的法师卡德加，他发现对方比自己大不了多少，而且和自己一样调皮捣蛋；他的父亲允许他参加下午的谈话，他可得用这段时间好好想想有没有什么需要提问或者需要闪避的问题；还有一件更让他高兴的事儿：无敌两岁了。  
无敌就是跟在他身后的那匹小公马。而他正在骑着的这匹老一些的灰斑骟马，名字叫做真心。无敌的母亲，名字叫亮鬃。无敌出生的时候，阿尔萨斯就在它身边，牵着亮鬃的缰绳，轻声安慰她。马驹降生的那一刻，阿尔萨斯的双眼从母马身上转移，落在马驹身上。  
它的眼睛真大。王子着迷地看着，它是棕褐色的，透着初生的光亮。马驹的皮毛是浅浅的灰色。  
但是现在无敌已经长开了。小马滑顺的皮毛透着没有一丝杂色的纯白。那个颜色就像是冬天下的最大的雪。  
从来没有一匹马的颜色是这个样子的。马厩的人都这样说。无敌的存在近乎完美。  
马厩的管理员早就知道他们的王子选择了无敌，它得到了最精心的照顾。阿尔萨斯经常去看它，他爱无敌，他知道无敌也爱他。那双棕色的大眼睛里映出阿尔萨斯的时候，王子感觉它对他有几分不同。  
就像现在。无敌在他身边奔跑着，超过他们，然后又慢慢减速，等待阿尔萨斯。王子骑着真心追上它的时候，它又会加速，一边跑，一边回头看看，就好像一场你跑我追的游戏。  
王子笑着。马驹到成年需要三年的时间，无敌还差一年才能成年。马厩的管理员几次三番地向王子声明这一点，他们似乎确认他们淘气的王子会不听他们的忠告。  
就骑一下。阿尔萨斯想着，就骑一下，慢跑一小会儿，应该不会有什么问题。  
他催动真心，跑向林地中的一棵树，无敌乖乖地跟在王子身后。王子从母马身上跳下，把真心的缰绳拴在树上。  
他凑近那匹纯白色的小公马，抚了抚它后背上的鞍座，牵起无敌的缰绳。王子从背包里掏出一片苹果，举高，放在无敌嘴边。小马听话地吃完了那片苹果，舔了舔阿尔萨斯的手指。  
王子微笑着。他一定是心情太好了，才会这么做。阿尔萨斯拉起无敌的缰绳，看着它褐色的大眼睛。  
“无敌。”他说，“我知道你还没有长大，但是我想骑你一会儿，就一小会儿。我不是想要伤害你。你能听懂我的意思吗？”  
雪白色的骏马望着他，无敌的脖子动了动，耳朵转了一下。  
然后它发出了一声嘶鸣。  
“你能听懂？”阿尔萨斯惊异极了，也欢喜极了。他翻身骑上马背，抖了一下缰绳，无敌慢跑起来，坐骑和骑手在林地间慢慢穿行，阿尔萨斯咧着嘴，闭着眼睛，感受微风吹过耳边的凉爽。  
这是完美的一刻。完美的骏马，完美的骑手，完美的吹过提瑞斯法林地的风。阿尔萨斯想着，他们会——  
他的天地翻转了，阿尔萨斯大叫着栽到了林地的草丛上，由于冲击力而连续打了两个滚翻。少年诅咒着爬起身，第一反应去看自己的马。  
无敌倒在地面上，四条腿乱蹬，挣扎嘶鸣着。阿尔萨斯看到它的一条前腿，少年的眼前黑了一下。  
“不，不，无敌！”他奔跑到骏马身边，捧起它的脑袋，看着它的眼睛说话，“不要蹬，不要喊！你在这里等我，我马上去叫人！”  
他的无敌似乎真的能够听懂他的话。马儿喘着气，但是不再嘶鸣。他的眼睛看着阿尔萨斯。  
阿尔萨斯向他点点头，然后，王子站起身，开始向真心所在的方向狂奔。

* * *

有约定的时候早到一些是一个好习惯。乌瑟尔想着，但是他到的有点太早了。圣骑士在吃过午饭之后，直接来到了洛丹伦王庭的会客室，随着时间的推移，圣骑士觉得他有没有可能是记错时间了，也许是下午两点？  
这里一个人也没有。除了一个卫兵戳在那儿，几个仆从进进出出。现在出去也没有什么事情可以做，圣骑士想着，要不然他冥想一小会儿？抛开训练不谈，至少能打发时间。  
圣骑士让自己的身体放松，闭上眼睛，努力清除私心杂念，让圣光的教义充斥自己的脑海……  
“救命！救命啊！”  
一声惨叫灌进他的耳朵，圣骑士条件反射地蹦了起来。乌瑟尔望着会客室外面，那个年幼的声音仍然在呼喊，圣骑士大步流星地冲出会客室。  
他看到一个金色头发的男孩子，然后又看到自己的同伴。卡德加和洛萨站在那个孩子对面，孩子不喊了，他正在快速地向卡德加述说着什么，激烈地喘着气。卡德加也皱着眉头。  
乌瑟尔凑过去。  
“你们在干什么？”他问，“你们打断了我的冥想。”  
卡德加转头看他，他的眼睛里透出暴雪天气中的旅人看见炭火的神色。  
“他就行。”他指着乌瑟尔，“他就是个治疗。”那孩子的蓝眼睛立刻转向乌瑟尔。  
“你们在说什么？”乌瑟尔皱起眉头。  
“这孩子的马受伤了。”洛萨担负起了解说，“听他的意思，好像是踩到了坑里，马腿断了。”  
乌瑟尔放松下来。  
“看他吓成这样我还以为是什么大伤呢。”男人说，“这不是大事。”  
卡德加已经画出了一个碧蓝色的法阵。那个孩子新奇地望着它。卡德加手中攥着一团白光，他看看那个孩子，又看看乌瑟尔，把白光塞进乌瑟尔手里。然后，法师走出传送门，又推着那个孩子走进去，小男孩明显有点怕。乌瑟尔握着那团光，单手扶住孩子的肩。他看到卡德加抬了抬手，接着，圣骑士眼前的环境变成了一片茂密的森林。  
“无敌！”  
那个孩子向乌瑟尔面前、倒在草地上的一匹白马跑去，他跑到马头的位置，扑通跪在草地上。  
乌瑟尔皱起眉头。  
不是因为这匹马的伤。而是，他想着，这匹马明显还没……  
他走到白马受伤的马蹄一边，用掌心包覆住折断的骨骼。一团明亮的圣光出现在那里。圣骑士用治疗的力量包裹住断裂的位置，两手用力，把折断的骨骼向两边拉开，再任由皮肤和肌肉自然牵引，两边的锯齿完美咬合。然后他又施放了一次治疗能量，感觉到断骨愈合了。  
阿尔萨斯感激地望着他。但是男人的动作结束后，又摇了摇头，把手放到马的鞍座下面。他感知了一下，再次施放了一次治疗。他又转向无敌的另外几条腿。  
“很严重吗？”阿尔萨斯有点紧张。  
“这匹马几岁？”乌瑟尔问。  
阿尔萨斯咽了口唾沫。还是来了：“两岁。”  
“我看出来了。”乌瑟尔说，“两岁还不能骑。它还是个孩子。你这么干跟强[哔——]一个孩子有什么区别？”  
阿尔萨斯的嘴巴张得不能更大。男人在短暂的反应时间之后，挫败地捂住脸。  
整天听他的同伴们吐槽他们的两位老师，他居然也被传染了……  
“对不起，措辞不当。”乌瑟尔说，“当我没说过。我已经把它腰上的软组织挫伤治好了，腿关节上还需要一点处理……”  
男人闭上嘴。他怎么感觉刚才那两句话听着也有点不对劲？  
阿尔萨斯没有听出来。他担忧地看着男人把治疗的力量注入到无敌的几条腿上。  
“我搞砸了……”男孩喃喃着，“我就知道我一定会搞砸……”  
“这还叫搞砸？”乌瑟尔说道，“这叫日常。”  
男人的大半意思指的是他身为一个治疗者的日常，但是阿尔萨斯停顿片刻，露出若有所思的神情。男人完成他的最后几次治疗，牵起白马的缰绳，无敌一骨碌站起来，抖了抖脖子。阿尔萨斯接过男人递给他的缰绳，开始把草叶从他的小马身上摘掉。男孩思考着。  
“你跑得真够远的。”乌瑟尔眺望着洛丹伦王城的方向，皱起眉头，“走回去真得花点时间。”  
阿尔萨斯开口。  
“圣骑士哥哥。”他说。  
圣骑士意外地看了孩子一眼：“我叫乌瑟尔。”  
阿尔萨斯点点头。  
“乌瑟尔，”他说，“你能教我学治疗吗？”  
乌瑟尔扬起眉头：“你想学治疗？那你最好找牧师。”  
“我不找牧师，我是个战士学徒。”阿尔萨斯说道，“我的老师是洛萨爵士。”  
现在乌瑟尔是惊讶地望着他了。  
“洛萨爵士？”他惊讶地问，“我怎么不记得有你这个师弟？”  
阿尔萨斯咧开嘴笑了：“因为我当他学生还不到一天。”  
看起来他的老师在洛丹伦收了一个学生。乌瑟尔没多想，他摇了摇头。  
“是战士，还想学治疗，那确实应该来找我。”他说，“但是圣骑士这条路可不好走，你确定你能坚持的住？”  
“我确定。”阿尔萨斯的回答铿锵有力，“我一定能坚持的住。”

* * *

也许当初他不应该把话说那么死的，阿尔萨斯懊悔地想着。  
虽然乌瑟尔有时候会不经意地冒出一些让他自己也很着恼的荤段子，但是除此之外，他是一个虔诚而又自律的圣骑士，和一个严格的老师。  
王子束着手，老老实实地听着他圣光力量的老师的训斥。由于接受了阿尔萨斯王子的教师的职位，乌瑟尔改变了计划，他留在了洛丹伦，教王子学习圣光。但是他们现在正在暴风城。乌瑟尔正在因为被人泄露的某件事而大为光火。  
“……只此一次，下不为例。要是让我再知道你因为这个事逃课，那就不是训一顿这么简单了。你信不信，就算你是王子，我照样敢关你的禁闭。”乌瑟尔的态度一点也没有因为知道了阿尔萨斯的身份而放低。  
“我知道了。”阿尔萨斯恹恹地说。  
“怎么闹到关禁闭的份上了？乌瑟尔你是不是又小题大作了？”  
一个声音响起来，阿尔萨斯听到来人，顿时喜形于色。  
“卡德加！”他高兴地跳起来，乌瑟尔的一个眼神又把他瞪回了座位里。  
“卡德加老师。”圣骑士向比他小很多的少年鞠躬。他又转向少年身后，向暴风城的摄政王点头。  
卡德加看看阿尔萨斯，又看看乌瑟尔。  
“你别整天训他，”他说，“孩子活泼点是好事。逃课都训，那我当年离家出走是不是得被追杀？”  
“你确定你没被追杀？”他身后的洛萨说。  
“闭嘴。”卡德加说。  
“不是，这次这事确实太恶劣了。”乌瑟尔说，“如果我不管，瓦里安就是下一个。”  
卡德加发出不屑一顾的音色。  
“当初我在达拉然什么事没干过？”他说，“你就当是我干的。”  
“不，老师，我确定这事你没干过。”乌瑟尔说，男人脸上的神色如同沐浴在圣光中，卡德加奇怪地看他。  
“这孩子这次逃课的理由是去跟女孩约会了。”圣骑士指着阿尔萨斯，乌瑟尔脸上的神情仿佛在拼命的憋着一个窃笑，“库尔提拉斯的吉安娜.普罗德摩尔。”  
卡德加的脸红了。洛萨露出惊喜的神色。  
“戴林的女儿，吉安娜公主？”男人说着，“小子你眼光不错。比瓦里安让我省心多了。”  
阿尔萨斯对摄政王咧开一个和洛萨几乎一模一样的坏笑。乌瑟尔露出一副受不了他们的表情。  
“爵士。卡德加。”圣骑士说，“你们不能总这样。你们老向着他说话，那我还能不能管住他了？”  
“孩子不用管，他们自己会长。”洛萨说，“你看我就不管瓦里安。”  
那是因为瓦里安老实！而阿尔萨斯绝对是个惹事精！圣骑士翻了个白眼。他们的摄政王没有一次不护着他的法师。  
洛萨向那个十四岁的男孩示意，阿尔萨斯咧嘴一笑，跳起来麻利的开溜。乌瑟尔在他身后发出一个愤怒的声音，但是阿尔萨斯没有理他。  
他跑出议政厅的大门，暴风城的王子果然在那里等着他。  
“多亏你了，伙计。”阿尔萨斯说，“他简直是暴怒。”  
瓦里安伸手勾过朋友的肩膀，搂一下，又放开。  
“我闯的祸，当然我兜着。”他说，“真抱歉，我不知道他不知道这事。而且我也不知道他会发这么大的火。”  
“他那人有病，而且邪能感染末期。”阿尔萨斯说，“我没找女朋友的时候他整天张罗着帮我找，我找了他又嫌我整天把时间花在给吉安娜写信上。他自相矛盾，他自己还意识不到。”  
瓦里安对他露出了一个“你居然敢这么说你老师”的表情，阿尔萨斯毫不在乎地回望他。  
“你不是去相亲了吗？”十四岁的男孩转换了话题，“怎么有空跑过来救我？”  
“艾利安女士还没到。”瓦里安叹了口气，“而且我根本不想见她。”  
“哇。”阿尔萨斯说，男孩的脸上夹杂着惊讶、兴奋和幸灾乐祸，“居然有人放了你的鸽子？”  
“不是。”瓦里安说，暴风城的王子再次叹了口气，“旧城区塞车了。那个该死的环路，一堵就完全堵死，两个小时都疏通不开。”  
一边说着话，两个少年并肩向要塞外面迈开步子。  
“塞车了？怎么又塞车了？”阿尔萨斯王子说，“我听说，你为了塞车这事儿拆了旧城区的几十栋房子修路，还因为拆迁赔偿问题闹出来点事。不对，这事不是我听说的，是你自己跟我说的。这事才过了没几天，怎么又开始塞了？”  
“不知道。”瓦里安王子说，“你知道吗，我现在觉得，塞车的原因根本不是道路，而是因为现在城里的车太多了。这些年没有战乱发生，民间的资金太多了而且没处流动，几乎每家每户都在买马车，还不止买一辆，一买就买好几辆，暴风城的那点街道根本就不够他们停的。所以我打算把北边山区的那块地也扩进城市范围，然后西北那边不是临海吗，我正在打算找人把临海的那几座丘陵推平，土全部填进海里，造个人工海滩，然后再修个港口，再在海边建座船坞，造几条船出来，然后再定几条航道。海路通了，陆路的运输压力小了，也许就没有这么多车了。感谢圣光，他们可千万别再给我买车了，我受够了。”  
“你知道吗伙计，我觉得你的这个主意不靠谱。”阿尔萨斯王子提醒他，“这个我有经验，到时候不光是居民狂买车的问题解决不了，你很有可能还得头疼他们给你买的一大堆船往哪儿停。不过你想要开个港口的话我举四只手欢迎。旧城区的问题只靠圈地解决不了，北边那片山区太偏僻了，谁愿意往那儿跑，你是打算硬性的迁一些商户过去吗？”  
“想到一块去了。我是打算把旧城区的那几家皮货店，全部迁过去。”瓦里安王子说，“你说你想买皮革是吧，好，给我圆润地滚去北部山区买，别在旧城区堵我的路。对了，还有军情七处也弄走。那群贼头子现在有几个肯瑞托分配给他们的法师，传送术完全够用，没必要天天搁我眼皮子底下晃悠。找肖尔办事的人实在是太多了，旧城区那个道路结构根本就承受不住，正好，我把他们发配到山区去，免的他们成天在我家门口堵、堵、堵，给我添堵。”  
说着，瓦里安露齿而笑，带着点恶作剧的意味。他看到他的朋友也向他扯开了一个一模一样的坏笑。一个女孩和瓦里安擦肩而过，两个男孩同时扫了她一眼。  
那个女孩继续向要塞内部走。瓦里安的模样像是惊得呆住了。阿尔萨斯回头望着那个背影，吹了个口哨。  
“哇哦，够辣。”男孩说，“如果没有吉安娜，我绝对撩这个。”  
他溜了自己朋友一眼，阿尔萨斯的脸上浮现出一个了然的笑。  
“看上了？”他说，“等什么？赶紧追呀。”  
十七岁的少年看上去有点不知所措。  
“可是，我，”瓦里安说，“我今天原本应该是去相亲的……我不知道她的身份、地位，配不配的上我，我也不知道我配不配得上她，万一人家根本看不上我呢？”  
瓦里安王子抬起头，望着他的朋友，少年一脸的慌张和混乱。阿尔萨斯看着他，眯起眼睛，扯平唇角。  
“活该你单身。”男孩说，“咱爹名言：这种事儿，撑死胆大的，饿死胆小的。赶紧追。”  
最后那几个字几乎是个命令。瓦里安点了点头，撒腿向女孩的背影跑去。  
阿尔萨斯露齿而笑，金发少年转过头，拔腿飞奔。  
瓦里安居然想给暴风城建一个港口，少年想着，这对一个女朋友居住在岛屿城市库尔提拉斯的人来说，简直是天大的好消息。他要赶紧写信把它告诉吉安娜，让她也开心一下。  
黑发少年追上了那个姑娘的脚步。  
“女、女士。”糟糕，他怎么结巴了，而且为什么是“女士”？！“我在这个要塞里住，但是我以前从来没有见过你。”该死的他为什么没有直接亮身份？“你是有什么事情想要找皇家成员吗？我可以帮忙。”该死的他为什么说的是这句话？  
穿着月布长袍的女孩子向他转身。明亮的蓝色眼睛对上瓦里安的。长长的金色秀发在女孩的发根尽处束成一束，柔软地搭在她刀削般的细瘦肩膀上。瓦里安感觉自己的喉头滚动了一下。  
“是洛萨爵士让我今天过来的。”她的声音就像布谷鸟那样清脆，“说是要介绍王子给我认识。”  
瓦里安呆住了。  
少女有些奇怪地望着他，接着，她似乎认为这样有些不礼貌，她低下头，双手张开，弯了弯膝盖，行了一个标准而优雅的屈膝礼。  
“我的名字是蒂芬.艾利安，艾利安家族的长女。”美丽的女孩子，蒂芬再次抬起头，注视面前的少年，她的右手抬起，按在她丰满的胸膛上方的蓝色宝石上，她的眼睛里含着对少年的炽烈的惊艳，“不知道先生您怎么称呼？”  
瓦里安觉得他身边的整个世界都在发光。

* * *

冬去春来，寒来暑往，和平的光辉笼罩着人类七国和他们的盟友们。又是一年的冬天，阿尔萨斯已经十七岁了。他一直在央求乌瑟尔让他提前加入白银之手，但是那个古板的男人就是偏要等他年满二十才举行仪式。  
“就算你是王子。”他说，“规矩就是规矩。”  
“规矩就是被用来打破的。”阿尔萨斯不服气地说，“卡德加说的！”  
乌瑟尔给了他头上一个爆栗。  
“他本事大我管不了他。”乌瑟尔说，“你以为我还管不了你小子？圣盾术练得怎么样了？”  
阿尔萨斯伸出手，转瞬，乌瑟尔的身上包裹了一个明晃晃的金色光球，圣光护盾上流转着白色和金色的刺目光晕。  
乌瑟尔抬头看了看。  
“还行。”他说，“回去以后把治疗术给我练十遍。”  
阿尔萨斯咧开嘴：“不要，你又留功课。”  
“留功课是为你好！”乌瑟尔有点生气，“除了真正虔诚的人不用练习之外，圣光术是越练越熟的。”  
“我挺虔诚的。”阿尔萨斯开始胡扯。  
乌萨尔又给了他一个爆栗。  
“你以为我看不出来？”男人说，“你小子就是看中了圣光可以疗伤，根本没打算信教。我告诉你，像你这样的就只能练，没第二条路。你现在弱的跟什么似的，还不想做功课？回去以后练二十遍！”  
阿尔萨斯又有那种恹恹的感觉了，每次见完乌瑟尔他都有这种感觉。他闷闷不乐地答应下来，没精打采的离开教室。  
反正他也没打算练，阿尔萨斯的水平他自己清楚。绝对只是因为乌瑟尔太强大了，他看谁都弱。王子有些发狠地想。  
幸好，卡德加比乌瑟尔还要强大。而且卡德加懂阿尔萨斯，还经常护着他。  
那个法师现在应该是在提瑞斯法林地东北部的圣光修道院，和洛萨爵士、和他的父亲一起，参加一个祈祷会。从王宫里出来的时候，阿尔萨斯看了看天色，有些阴沉，但是时间上应该足够让他在天黑前赶到修道院。他现在迫切地需要一点治愈，就算是单纯的让法师听听自己骂乌瑟尔也比他现在憋屈的想死强。  
一旦起了念头，他就立刻开始行动。他去了一趟马厩，牵出他的无敌。这匹骏马已经九岁了，它陪伴了阿尔萨斯许多年。再过几年，等阿尔萨斯二十五岁的时候，无敌就可以退役了。但是阿尔萨斯想不到要由哪匹马来接替无敌，无敌就像是为他而生，而他也像是为无敌而生。他问过马厩的人，有没有办法让无敌永远的陪着他，然而他得到仍然是“马匹的寿命是三十至三十五岁”这样冰冷的回复。  
人类的生命真是太漫长了。少年想着，漫长到必须与任何最心爱的事物告别。阿尔萨斯有点接受不了这个事实。  
反正无敌还活着，王子想着，其他的事情就先别想了。  
他翻身上马，极轻地夹了夹骏马的腹部，无敌迈开四蹄，向洛丹伦的王城外走去，阿尔萨斯又夹了马腹一下，无敌小跑起来。他就像是阿尔萨斯意识的延续，他知道阿尔萨斯每一个动作代表的意思。曾经他骑着它出现在吉安娜面前时，那个他心仪的女孩的眼睛闪亮着，用手捂住了嘴。那绝对是阿尔萨斯一生中最美妙的时刻。  
阿尔萨斯放开缰绳，无敌开始飞奔。阿尔萨斯伏低身体，趴在无敌的后背上，骏马和洛丹伦的王子一同跑出王城的城门，沿着提瑞斯法林地的道路，向东北方奔去。  
天空开始飘起雪花。  
半路的时候他去了一趟巴尼尔农场，这个时候雪已经下的很大了，像漫天的鹅毛。阿尔萨斯捧着他的那杯热茶，看着窗外飘扬的柳絮，和他的朋友，农场主的儿子贾利姆发泄地倾诉乌瑟尔到底有多么坏。但是他得到的回复仍然是“他大概是为你好”这样让他泄气的句子。  
只有卡德加懂他。年轻的王子想着。他婉拒了农场主一家因为雪下的太大而想让他留宿的邀请，王子系好他鲜红色的符文布披风，戴上兜帽，和无敌一起，冲进了风雪之中。  
风越刮越猛，雪越下越紧。原本是下午的时间，天色却越变越暗，宛如黄昏提前降临。阿尔萨斯眨巴着眼睛，他已经有点后悔没有留宿在巴尼尔农场了，他眼前三米之外的路淹没在飞舞的纯白和幽深织出的网里，什么都看不清，道路的边缘被风雪覆盖得无踪无影，那些光秃秃还在摇晃的树木看起来长得全都一样。他无法判断出他是在顺着大路向前走，还是偏离到了别的什么地方。  
阿尔萨斯勒住缰绳，无敌听话地停下来，雪白色的骏马在大风中站不稳地兜了两个圈子。  
有点危险，是不是别动了。在冰冷刺骨的寒风和横灌进口鼻的雪花中，阿尔萨斯想着。这样的天气不应该再走了。但是，王子使劲攥了攥握着缰绳的双手，它们被冰冷的空气冻得僵直发硬，掠过他指间的寒风甚至有扎入骨缝的错觉。他出门的时候没有想到会遇到暴雪，他什么取暖的东西都没带。这场雪不知道要下多长时间，如果他停在原地，他不知道自己会不会被冻僵。那他就死定了。  
漫天的暴风雪中，少年放低双手，一股金色的治疗能量灌注进马匹和他自己的身体。无敌喷了个响鼻，带着感激的音色。  
“无敌，走！”阿尔萨斯命令道，他的马听从了他的指令，在雪地中缓慢地行走着。阿尔萨斯的眼睛警惕地观察着前方和四周，寻找任何可能引发意外的蛛丝马迹。  
大雪仍然在持续，天色越来越黑，如同深夜。前方的道路完全看不清了，密集飞舞的雪花和黑暗一同裹挟了视野，阿尔萨斯甚至看不到无敌的腿。少年一只手扯着被大风刮得簌簌作响的兜帽，一只手握着无敌的缰绳，慌乱地喘着气。他的马慢慢行走着，少年茫然无措地四下张望。  
现在怎么办，现在怎么办，想想办法，想想办法。阿尔萨斯的眼睛胡乱地扫视着周遭的一片漆黑，他从来没有遇到过这样的情况。王子熟练于掌控一切。但是现在他真的不知道他应该做什么……  
他的身体突然一沉。无敌发出一声激烈的长嘶。  
阿尔萨斯感觉他被什么东西猛地甩了出去，穿过纷扬的雪幕，打着滚，从空中急坠而下。他不知道确切发生了什么，但是他的理智仍然在运转，它正在巨大的恐惧中冷静而麻木地计算跌落时间，一秒、两秒、三秒、四秒……不行了！不行了！不行了！不行了！！！  
他发现他在尖叫。年轻的圣骑士用同样尖利的音色喊出一个咒语，他的身体骤然包裹在一个金黄色的光球之中，少年的光球翻滚着，仿佛胎儿沉睡在母亲的子宫中。  
快落地！快落地！年轻的圣骑士祈祷着，它持续不了太长时间……  
少年的护盾重重坠入地面，圣盾术的能量在周围厚实松软的雪地上砸出一个两尺深的半球形坑洞，飞扬的白色浮雪溅起一米多高。少年趴在雪坑的底部，喘着气。  
是悬崖。他庆幸地想着，太危险了，如果他没有在更早的时候向乌瑟尔要求学习圣光，今天的后果不堪设想。那个顽固的老东西现在想起来还挺亲切的，他想着，回去以后他会练习治疗术的，或许打个对折，练五遍……  
突然之间，阿尔萨斯的眼睛恐惧地瞪大了。  
无敌。  
少年翻身而起，在昏暗和翻滚的雪花中仓皇四顾。他现在是多么的恨那身雪白色的皮毛，它会导致他找不到它，他没有办法及时救治自己的朋友……  
他找到了。朦胧的夜色中，暗红色的鲜血在他眼前纯白色的地面上缓缓摊开，就像一朵白色花蕊的黑色的花。  
“不……不！！”阿尔萨斯的声音哑了。  
少年冲向他的马，刚刚的一丝侥幸，被他眼前见到的现实无情地碾碎。无敌的四条长腿碎成了数段，马的腹部裂开一个大口子，鲜血和内脏正从这条口子和马首上的鼻孔、耳朵、眼睛里流出。马身的骨骼几乎摔散了架，拍成了扁平的一片。它静静地躺在那里，似乎永远也不会知道阿尔萨斯现在有多么慌乱。  
这个伤。少年脑海里，一个冷冷的声音在说话，太重了，救不了了……  
“不！！”阿尔萨斯瞪大了眼睛，大喊出声，激烈地否定了那个声音。怎么可以？！怎么可能？！他学了治疗，圣光知道他学了！！  
王子奔跑几步，扑通跪倒在他的战马身边，少年的身体抖的像风中的树叶。阿尔萨斯交叠双手，放在无敌雪白的、现在沾染了暗褐的肚腹上，一团圣光从他的指尖溢出，光流注入到无敌体内，如同石沉大海，甚至没有激起一个小小的水花。阿尔萨斯又念了一次咒语，它同样消失的无影无踪。  
少年难以置信地摇着头，再次念了一遍咒语，生命能量从他的体内转移，注入到死去的骏马破碎的躯干中，再一次无声地全部消散。泪水在男孩子懊悔的神情中坠落，阿尔萨斯摇着头。他又念出一个咒语，仍然无力回天。  
由于治疗术造成的消耗，呼啸的寒风中，少年的体温迅速下降，他的眼前开始发黑。但是他停不下来，阿尔萨斯流着泪，一遍一遍吟唱圣光的咒语，试图挽救那个业已消逝的生命。  
他疯狂而徒劳地消耗着自己，直到某一刻，他的眼前一黑，身体一晃，猛然翻倒在地。  
少年茫然地意识到他的处境。他的裤子上沾满血水，已经结成了坚冰；两条腿冻成了冰雕，腰部以下完全没有知觉。僵直感慢慢向胸口攀升。  
这场暴风雪里，他在同一个地方停留太久了。  
少年侧躺在暗色冰凉的雪地上，失神的双目注视着灰黑色的天空，和依然漫天飘洒的暗白。他看着纷纷扬扬飘落在自己身上的雪花，它们没有融化，大雪无情地挥舞着，慢慢地，给少年冰冷的身体披上一层亮丽的薄纱。  
或许这是圣光的用意，是它对他的惩罚。逐渐消逝的意识中，阿尔萨斯茫然地想着。是我，把无敌带进了暴风雪中；是我，发出了那个致命的命令；是我，害死了他……  
如果圣光要我陪他死，我愿意……  
他的眼睛无神地转向他的骏马，它现在只是一具冰冷的尸体，但是阿尔萨斯知道它曾经鲜活过，就像阿尔萨斯自己也曾经鲜活过一样；那双棕色的大眼睛曾经那么灵动，事实上，那双眼睛，现在仍然在阿尔萨斯的脑海中灵动着……  
……它们在说“快走”。  
阿尔萨斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛，注视着无敌。他甚至没能在它死前最后一次看看无敌的双眼，但是那双眼睛就在那里，棕褐色的，漂亮的大眼睛，眼神里流露出急切和焦虑。  
——这样下去你会冻死的，快走！  
王子望着那双眼睛，他的理智在一瞬间回来了。他是阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔，泰瑞纳斯.米奈希尔国王的儿子，洛丹伦的王子和王位继承人，他不能死在这里，他的王国需要他。  
泪水从少年眼角滑落。王子挣扎着举起手，摸向心口，用最后的力气念了一个圣疗术。温暖的圣光从那里铺开，他再次感觉到心脏的跳动。一边吟唱着治疗法术，少年挣扎着坐起身，在风雪中四下张望。  
他看见了火光。一点鲜红的颜色在远方跳动着，映衬出似乎是窗口的形状。王子颤抖着出了一口长气，试图站起来……  
他的身体猛地一歪，趴回雪地上。王子喘着气。  
情况太糟了，少年想着。或许他刚刚选择过求死，但是无敌希望他活下去。他也必须活下去。  
王子使劲吸了几口冰冷的空气，闭上眼睛，让自己积蓄力气。他重新睁开眼睛，回头，最后望了他的战马的尸体一眼，又转向前方，把自己撑着地面的、僵直的手臂向前移动，接着，带动他拖在地面上的身体，慢慢前进。  
那距离不远。阿尔萨斯的理智冷冷地告诉他。如果走不动，你可以爬过去。

* * *

“我就知道你在这里。”瓦里安说。  
阿尔萨斯向他回头，露出一个短暂的笑。一身正装的青年向洛丹伦的王子走来，似乎毫不在意他的衣服一般，和阿尔萨斯一同坐到地面上。  
瓦里安二十二岁，阿尔萨斯十九岁。距离少年的战马死亡的那一天，已经过去了两年。  
“我知道你喜欢到这儿来，”瓦里安说，“但是从婚礼上逃到这儿来，你觉得你娶的是谁啊？”  
他们现在正在巴尼尔农场不远处的一处山脚下。他们的面前，斜直的峭壁危险地指向天空。悬崖下有一座墓穴，是当初的少年得救后，又返回来修建的。阿尔萨斯亲手做了这一切。他强迫自己记住这个他犯下的致命错误。  
永不再犯。  
“其实我没想到这儿来。”阿尔萨斯说，他说的是实话，“只是婚礼上，我突然有点害怕。一切太顺利了，我不知道这样下去是不是对的，会不会，”他指着面前的墓碑，“再犯下一个和这个一模一样的错误。跑出来以后我觉得我有点可笑，又不敢回去，所以就到这儿来了。”  
瓦里安发现新大陆一样地看着他。  
“伙计。”他说，“我第一次看见把恐婚说的这么文艺的人。”  
阿尔萨斯瞪了他的朋友一眼。  
“现在好了。”瓦里安在草丛上伸开双腿，“两个新郎官跑的没影了，留下俩新娘在那儿应付宾客。幸好，你那个是个公主，我这个是个世家，估计她们应付得了，就交给她们吧。”  
“我现在真的觉得我有点对不起吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯说。  
“你确实对不起她。”瓦里安也没给他面子，“我真的觉得今天你娶的是你的无敌。”  
“别闹。”阿尔萨斯说，但是他也被激得露出了一丝微笑。  
“你知道吗，这两年我一直在想。”洛丹伦的王子说，“当时那个情况，真的是，进退两难。我不动，我和无敌都会冻死，我动，无敌就会死……”  
“兄弟，”他又开始了。瓦里安叹了口气，“你不是没死吗。你已经做的很好了……”  
“不，你听我说，”阿尔萨斯说，“我一直在想，我有没有解决这个问题的办法。但它似乎是无解的。两年的时间，我白天想，晚上想，做梦都在想。但是，就在刚刚，在婚礼上，戴林上将拉着吉安娜的手过来的时候，我突然想透了。”  
“……这就是你扭头就跑的原因？？”瓦里安瞠目结舌。他的兄弟还真是娶了他那匹马啊？！  
“我应该从无敌身上下来。”阿尔萨斯仍然继续着他的叙述，他的答案，“我走在前面，牵着他的缰绳，让他走在我身后。”  
阿尔萨斯转头看着瓦里安：“就算碰上了悬崖，我及时松手，掉下去的只有我一个。那样无敌就会活下来。”  
瓦里安耸耸肩。  
“好吧，”青年人说，“受教了。”  
十九岁的少年望着他的战马的墓碑，良久，叹了口气。  
“但是现在知道还有什么用呢。”阿尔萨斯说。

* * *

首先发出警报的是费尔斯通农场，接着是安多哈尔，达尔松农场、治愈者营地、盖罗恩农场、玛瑞斯农场、皇冠哨塔、达隆郡……邪能污染以前所未有的速度与规模在洛丹伦的土地上蔓延，这场灾难惊动了人类七国的所有负责人。洛丹伦的王子阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔和他的王妃、法师吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，带着几个人，以最快的速度把他们传送到了圣光之愿礼拜堂，至少这个地方绝不会被污染，它是安全的。  
双脚落地，阿尔萨斯王子马不停蹄地冲向泰罗索斯男爵。  
“污染的原因找到了吗？”他开门见山地问，“还有，传闻中的没有幸存者，是真的吗？”  
“不，有幸存者。”泰罗索斯说，“但是很少，大部分人都变成了那种绿乎乎的恶魔。我们观察了，接触不会传染，似乎也不是通过空气传染的，完全找不到传染渠道，这还真是邪门。”  
“就好像是突然之间，闹了这么大。”他说，“整个白银之手都疲于奔命了。我们在考林路口和圣光之盾哨塔设了几个防御点，这来不及治疗了，只能杀，杀光，然后就只能祈祷我们的姑娘们肚子给力点了。”  
阿尔萨斯咬紧了牙关。洛丹伦的人民。他的人民……  
“我不等了。”他说，回过头，望着他的王妃，“我们去，我们两个人去，把这个污染原因查出来，然后干掉它。”  
吉安娜的脸色苍白，就像纸一样，但是她仍然点了点头。  
“我听你的。”她说。  
阿尔萨斯大步迈向吉安娜，握住她的手。  
“达隆郡。”他说，“最严重的地方。”  
法师点头，一秒钟之后，他们两个出现在农庄的废墟中。  
遍地都是恶魔的尸体，中间间或夹杂着一两具正常人的——每一具正常尸体的表情都是不可思议，在他们的至亲向他们举起屠刀的时候。阿尔萨斯走进一间农舍，观察一地的碧绿，寻找它的来源。  
壁炉？不像是，虽然那里染满了闪着绿光的液体；阿尔萨斯信步向里，走进农舍的厨房。  
出事之前，这里似乎正在做饭。桌上摆放的一碗碗米饭盈满绿色的邪光。这些光芒太均匀了，均匀到阿尔萨斯心生疑虑。  
不像是后来染上的……  
食物，似乎说的通。阿尔萨斯想着。但是，他想，如果被污染了，他们应该不会傻到吃下它们……  
“阿尔萨斯，你来一下。”他的身后响起声音。王子回头，看见他的王妃站在门口，向他招手。  
“什么事？”他问。  
“我刚才去了一趟谷仓，发现有魔法的痕迹。”吉安娜说，她的声音有些抖。圣光知道，阿尔萨斯也和她一样害怕。  
无敌、无敌。他想着那场吞噬了一切的暴雪。我有点、我有点我会犯下大错的预感……  
“那是个隐藏魔法，特别邪恶的那种，”吉安娜说，她顿了几秒，“是邪能法术。我不敢立刻解，所以我来找你。不管那下面是什么，你得知道。”  
“我们走。”阿尔萨斯说。  
两个人冲进谷仓。外面的惨烈和这里似乎毫无干系，这里干净整洁，透着阳光。一袋袋的面粉堆在地面上，它们并排放置着，摞得老高。  
阿尔萨斯向吉安娜点点头，法师开始挥舞她的双手。两秒钟之后，他们的眼睛同时瞪大了。阿尔萨斯望着和餐桌上的米饭同样盈满邪光的面粉袋，他感觉眼前的景象花了一下。  
“食物。”吉安娜大张着嘴，“是食物，是食物把他们污染了……”  
阿尔萨斯的理智回来了。王子奔向面粉袋，查找上面的物流徽记。  
“找到了，根源地在安多哈尔的粮库。”他辨认着这些现在由他自己上手分配的物资上的运送记录，幸好它们没有被毁掉，王子想着，看来罪犯并不是特别疯狂，“费尔斯通农场、达尔松农场、治愈者营地、盖罗恩农场、玛瑞斯农场、皇冠哨塔、达隆郡。没有错，这几个镇子的粮食都是由安多哈尔统一调配。然后这批粮食被污染了，还被藏起来了。这要是让我知道是谁干的……”  
“除了这几个地方，还有其他地方由安多哈尔调配吗？”吉安娜问。  
“提瑞斯法林地由皇家直接调配，达隆郡以东归圣光之愿礼拜堂管，壁炉谷是自己独立的体系，冰风岗是奥特兰克的。”阿尔萨斯说，“应该没有了。”  
“等一下。”他突然又想起什么事，“我记得玛瑞斯农场往西，索多里尔河旁边，有一条小路，有一个山洞可以通到奎尔萨拉斯那边。因为运货比较方便，所以我把斯坦索姆的……”  
他的话猛地停了下来。阿尔萨斯的眼睛瞪圆了。  
斯坦索姆。圣光啊，斯坦索姆城，的物资分配，走的是安多哈尔的线路……  
巨大的可能性和无边的恐惧同时侵染了阿尔萨斯，他张着嘴，感觉自己的手臂麻了。他的面前，吉安娜捂住了嘴。  
“不可能。”她说，“那不是一座镇子，那是一座城市！几万人的城市！”  
“我知道。”阿尔萨斯说，他的嘴唇由于恐惧而麻木，他的目光僵硬而笔直，但是冰冷的词语仍然从他的口中吐出，“但是它走的是安多哈尔的路线。我记得很清楚。我原本想把它做成壁炉谷那样的独立体系。因为它太远了。但是后来我发现了那条小路，我就把它扔给了安多哈尔。”  
“是我做的。”他说，“我记得很清楚。”  
我为什么没有把它做成独立的体系？发现那条小路时，阿尔萨斯几乎是欢呼雀跃地庆贺他搞定了一个麻烦，他还记得当时他有多么高兴。  
当时他有多高兴，阿尔萨斯想着，现在他就有多后悔。  
一只柔软的小手放在了阿尔萨斯的胳膊上，他的王妃望着他，吉安娜的眼睛里虽然饱含着恐惧，但是也带着坚定。  
“我们去斯坦索姆看看。”她说，“说不定这批粮食还没到。”  
不，它们已经到了。阿尔萨斯的理智冷冰冰地对他说着，如果在路上没有耽搁，这批徽记的粮食到达斯坦索姆的时间应该是……前天晚上，然后在昨天早晨被发放出去。该死的，他为什么会记得这么清楚？他为什么要是洛丹伦的王子呢？  
但是他什么也没有说。他点点头，把并不存在的希望留给了他的妻子。

* * *

市政厅的议员由于王子和王妃的突然驾临而一时间有些六神无主，但是他很快镇定下来，回答王子刚刚问他的问题。  
“已经发下去了，”他说，“瑞文戴尔男爵让我们尽快发放给每家每户。”  
阿尔萨斯眼前一黑，耳朵里响起一阵嗡鸣。他的身边，吉安娜捂住嘴。  
“每家每户？”她说，“每家每户？”  
阿尔萨斯突然注意到一件事。“发放到每家每户？”他也问。  
“是的。”议员说，“男爵亲自督办的这件事。说真的，我觉得他对这事儿有点太上心了，陈年的粮食还堆在谷仓，按理来说应该推陈换新才对，不知道他为什么……”  
阿尔萨斯大声打断了他。  
“全城扩音器在哪里？”王子吼道。  
议员一脸懵逼地望着他们的王子。他伸手指了指他身后的一个位置。  
阿尔萨斯推开他，大步流星地迈到广播器旁边，拿起麦克风。  
“斯坦索姆的居民们！”他大声喊道，阿尔萨斯的全身都在剧烈颤抖，他不明白他的声音为什么仍然能够保持平静和稳重，“我是洛丹伦的王子，阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔！你们的领主瑞文戴尔男爵，背叛了你们，背叛了洛丹伦！我已经将他就地免职，从现在开始，斯坦索姆将由我，由你们的阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔王子直接领导！现在我宣布，从现在开始，斯坦索姆全城进入紧急状态！重复，斯坦索姆全城进入紧急状态！重复，斯坦索姆全城进入紧急状态！市民，返回你们的家园；商贩，去旅馆；军人，返回军营；停止一切生产、娱乐和商业活动，这座城市的街道上，不要让我看见一个人！”  
“还有，”他补充，“如果有谁看见瑞文戴尔，我命令你，马上来市政厅报告！都听清楚了吗！完毕！”  
他放下扩音器，没有管那个目瞪口呆的议员，转向吉安娜。他的王妃脸上也含着一丝震惊，不过更多的是认同。  
“吉安娜，”阿尔萨斯说，他的声音由于吸气过重而有些窒息，“这里的问题我们两个人搞不定，你赶快回王城搬兵。需要三千人，到斯坦索姆城门口待命。”  
吉安娜的脸上多了一丝困惑。但是她点点头，露出一个相信自己丈夫的表情。法师的双手做出极度精巧的手势，一秒钟之后，她消失了。  
其实他没有他看起来的这么镇定。阿尔萨斯看了看那个仍然挂着懵逼表情的议员。他挥挥手，把他赶走。他需要一个人静一静。  
有幸存者。阿尔萨斯在极度的恐惧中思考着。这个议员，他好像没事。但是。从昨天早晨开始感染。每家每户。瑞文戴尔那个叛徒故意的。说不定他还会说一些“新鲜的粮食让你们早点尝尝”之类糊弄人心的鬼话。感染者，只怕会有一半以上……  
几万人的城市，一半以上……  
阿尔萨斯的呼吸都是抖的。来不及治了，只能杀，王子想着。但是，他想，如果他杀掉感染者，他们的亲人必然会扑向他，但是他没有那个时间和她们缠斗或者解释，所以他必须也要杀掉她们，无论她们是否遭到过感染；那么，从一开始计算的话，他所能做到的最好的方案就是……  
屠城。  
阿尔萨斯大睁着眼睛，大张着嘴巴，浑身颤抖着，慢慢喘息。他被他自己刚刚编织出的处理方案吓得心胆俱裂。  
但是，它的逻辑没有错。王子在恐惧中思考着，如果他耽误时间，把白银之手找来挨家挨户分辨感染者，他们最后很有可能会面对成千上万个扑向他们的恶魔，这是同归于尽的战法，阿尔萨斯绝不会选。但是，如果他现在行动，他面对的则是尚未被邪能恶魔化，而且不知道自己身上发生了什么的平民。那他、那他就是在制造一场殃及数万人口的屠杀……  
阿尔萨斯知道自己会选择后者。不惜沦为人民的罪人，阿尔萨斯不在乎自己的名声。他只在乎他是否为人民做了正确的事。  
无敌、无敌，他茫然地想着，我、我又碰到了一件一模一样的事，进也不对、退、退、退也不对……  
不。  
阿尔萨斯慌乱地想着。无敌那件事有解法，虽然他想了整整两年，但是有解法。斯坦索姆事件一定也有解法，只是他现在还没有想出来。  
但是，王子清醒地意识到它，这里留给他的思考时间，可不是两年……  
他的身边冒起一阵蓝光，两个人影凭空出现在阿尔萨斯身边。  
“你为什么突然出动军队？”乌瑟尔说，男人的脸上是阿尔萨斯熟悉的、每次王子闯祸之后会看到的那个表情，“还三千人？你是想夷平什么地方吗？”  
“出什么事了吗？”卡德加问。  
仿佛抓到了救命的稻草，阿尔萨斯扑向卡德加。少年死死地抓着法师的双肩，卡德加露出被他弄懵了的表情。  
“卡德加，你比我聪明。”少年王子哆嗦着，用最快的语速向法师诉求，“你帮我想想，你帮我想想，现在除了屠城，还有没有别的办法解开斯坦索姆这个局？”  
“屠城？！”  
卡德加和乌瑟尔异口同声。  
“你怎么会这么想？孩子？”乌瑟尔大张着嘴巴，“屠城？屠哪儿？”  
阿尔萨斯转头看着他的老师，哆嗦着，伸出手，指了指地面。  
乌瑟尔的嘴里能塞下一枚鸡蛋。“你疯了吗？孩子？”男人说。  
“不至于吧？”卡德加说，“到底怎么了？说给我听。”  
“卡德加，送我去斯坦索姆正门。”乌瑟尔转向法师，“我得把军队带回去。这孩子，要发疯自己疯，别拉着几千人陪他疯。”  
阿尔萨斯一下子急眼了。  
“乌瑟尔……”卡德加说。  
“乌瑟尔！！”最年轻的人撕心裂肺地喊起来，“我是洛丹伦的王子！！我以王储的身份命令你，让军队留在原地！！”  
他的老师转向他，乌瑟尔看起来也有点急了。  
“注意你讲话的态度，我是你的老师。”乌瑟尔说，“你还不是我的国王。就算你是，我也不会听从这样的命令。”  
阿尔萨斯咽了口唾沫。  
“那我只能将你的决定视作叛国！！”他不想这么做，但是他还能怎么办？他不能失去这支军队。“我以王储的身份，就地解除你的指挥权！！并且暂停你的职务！！”  
乌瑟尔用难以置信的眼神瞪着他，阿尔萨斯知道自己走上了一条死路。  
“你们能不能别一直无视我？”卡德加插话进来，“阿尔萨斯，到底出了什么事？”  
“你刚才说什么？！”乌瑟尔说，男人的声音震得天花板都在抖，“你有胆再说一次？！”  
“我说！！！”阿尔萨斯同样毫不示弱地尖叫起来，他的音色比男人的要单薄，但是更加尖锐，几乎扎透了天花板，“你犯了叛国罪！！！我要解除你的兵权！！！军队是我的，你别想往回带！！！”  
“你们俩怎么回事？？”卡德加说，劝架者的声音也越拔越高，“要吵别现在吵，我来是想办急事的，你们怎么给我吵起来了？？”  
“盛不下你了是吧？！？！”乌瑟尔暴怒中的声音凌厉刺骨，“我现在就去带。能带走多少就带走多少。我倒要看看，有多少士兵愿意跟着你混！！”  
阿尔萨斯眼前一黑，伸手就去抓腰上的战锤。  
一段愤怒的咒语声响起，阿尔萨斯面前的男人身上腾起一阵烟雾，烟雾散去之后，乌瑟尔的位置上站着一只绵羊。  
王子握着他的战锤，愣住了。  
“你当我不会发火是吧？？？”卡德加放低视线，法师的手指颤抖地指着绵羊，声音里气急败坏，“我在问正经事，你瞎搅和什么？？？阿尔萨斯是这次行动的指挥官，不是你，乌瑟尔，不是你！！我需要听一听他的调查，然后我自己会判断该怎么办，你瞎搅和什么？？？还嫌不够乱？？？谝你会带兵？？？”  
年轻的王子感激的眼泪都出来了。  
“卡德加、卡德加！”他重新抓住法师的双肩，开始把他的调查和他的分析，一五一十地讲述给法师听。刚开始，卡德加的脸上是疑惑，越听到后面，他的表情就越震惊，等阿尔萨斯说完最后一段话，法师脸上的神情变成了和阿尔萨斯一模一样的惊恐。  
“你比我聪明，卡德加，你比我聪明，”阿尔萨斯的声音里带着哭腔，“我不想这么做。帮我想想，帮我想想啊，有没有别的办法？”  
他抱着仅剩的一丝希望看着暴风城的智囊。卡德加顿了一会儿，缓缓地摇了摇头。  
最后一丝希望也破灭了。  
“你也不行？”洛丹伦的王子绝望地看着法师再次摇了摇头，“你也想不出来？”  
“我去告诉洛萨。”卡德加的声音里充满恐惧的平静，“我再给你添一些士兵。”  
他不想要军队，他也不想要理解或者认同或者该死的任何类似的东西！！他想要办法！！阿尔萨斯看着卡德加踹了绵羊一脚，乌瑟尔变了回来，卡德加丢给他一句“就不该带你来”，两个人一起消失了。  
阿尔萨斯哭了。王子捂着嘴，慢慢滑坐到地板上，一串串眼泪顺着少年的面颊滑落。  
我不想杀他们，我不想杀他们！王子想着，我宁可他们变成恶魔，我宁可他们杀了我，我不想杀他们！那是我的人民，那是我的人民啊！  
不知道多长的时间里，王子激烈地恸哭着。哭完他仍然得去做他该做的事，王子的理智冷冷地想着，他仍然得去杀死那几万人。但是现在，阿尔萨斯放纵着自己，尽情地软弱。  
那可是几万人哪……是谁这么绝……  
哭声越来越弱，慢慢地停止。阿尔萨斯的心也慢慢地变的坚硬。他现在可以下手了。王子想着，茫然地盯着议政厅的地板。  
和那一次，他想着，和无敌那一次，多么相似。同样的进退两难，同样的无力回天。如果时间重来，他可以牵着无敌的缰绳，走在它前面；但是斯坦索姆的人民不是无敌，他不能牵着他们，走在他们的前面……  
他能。阿尔萨斯的眼睛骤然瞪大。我能。  
一个完全不一样的方案在他的脑海中迅速成型。他被那方案中的细节惊得魂飞魄散。它们就像是那道危险的悬崖，它会要了阿尔萨斯的命。  
太危险了，我会死的，我必须把这个方案告诉别人，让他们来救我。阿尔萨斯想着。但是他现在是一个人，卡德加他们不知道在哪里。他只是一个人。但是这个方案，启动得越早越好，如果拖晚了，失了时机……  
他可能就不得不杀死他们了……  
干吧，马上干。阿尔萨斯想。如果搞砸了，我死就是了。  
王子干脆利落地起身，冲到广播器旁边，抓住麦克风，冲向楼下，冲出市政厅，来到外面的大街上。空旷的街道上杳无人迹，斯坦索姆的居民听从了阿尔萨斯的紧急状态命令。  
他们爱戴他们的王子，他们愿意听从他的命令。阿尔萨斯忽然感觉全身充盈着濒临末路的勇气。  
“斯坦索姆的居民们！”他大喊着，麦克风联通着扩音器，把王子的声音送到城市的家家户户，市民们的每一双耳朵里，“我是阿尔萨斯！我来是想告诉你们，我发动紧急状态的原因！洛丹伦的邪能污染，你们应该听说了，我很遗憾地告诉你们，斯坦索姆被污染了！昨天早晨瑞文戴尔送到你们家里的粮食，沾染了邪能，一旦吃了，你们就会被污染！”  
隔着每扇门，每道窗，阿尔萨斯听见惊呼声和惨叫声，如同他预测的规模一般庞大。王子口里有些发干，但是他接着说了下去。  
“我估计现在已经有人有发病迹象了。”王子说道，“如果你身上有沾染邪能的迹象，请你打开你的家门，走出来。我们会检查你污染的程度，如果不深，我会救你。如果深，我会给你一个痛快！”  
万籁俱寂。这种程度还不行，王子想着，必须接着说。  
“如果你们不站出来。”阿尔萨斯说着，“请想想你的亲人，没有沾染邪能的亲人。如果你变成恶魔，你会亲手杀了他们！如果你没有变成恶魔，你也有可能会传染他们！”  
这是一个谎言，但是阿尔萨斯顾不上了。必要的时候可以欺骗，他想着。  
“请站出来。”阿尔萨斯说着，他的嗓音有些嘶哑，“请站出来！我承诺，今天这里发生的一切，将会被记录在一本书里，今天这里每一个死难的人，他的名字都会被人记住；每一个活下来的人，都会得到洛丹伦王庭的照顾；你们的故事将万世流芳，你们的英勇将在洛丹伦的土地上永远传唱！我向你们保证！我，阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔王子，洛丹伦王国未来的继承人，向你们保证！”  
“你们当了一辈子的平凡人，在生命的最后一刻，我请求你们站出来，当个英雄！”  
“请你们站出来，当个英雄！！”  
他几乎是在吼了。王子握着扩音器的麦克风，撕心裂肺地嘶吼。阿尔萨斯的声音在斯坦索姆城市的上空回荡。  
一团绿色的光突然包裹住了王子，把他抓向空中。阿尔萨斯的骨骼被它挤压得剧痛不已，他忍不住喊出了声。  
“啊——！！”  
他的手里还攥着那个扩音器，阿尔萨斯想着。他们都听见了。  
遥远的道路上，一个穿着长袍、戴着兜帽的人，缓缓走近阿尔萨斯。  
“你居然没有按照我的计划去做。”来人的声音就像是最凛冽的寒冰，“你可真是英勇而愚蠢啊，阿尔萨斯王子。”  
“我知道你在计划什么。”阿尔萨斯冷冷地说，对着麦克风说，“如果他们不站出来，那只有一个结局。不管是沾染了邪能的人，还是没有沾染的人，我都必须亲自动手，把他们全部杀掉，来净化这座城市！”  
惊声尖叫的惨呼声从一扇扇门窗后面狂涌而出。  
“军队现在就守在斯坦索姆城门外！只等我一个命令！”阿尔萨斯说，“但是我不想这么做！我相信我的人民！如果我告诉他们事实，他们会自己做决定！”  
“决定像你一样当傻子吗？”来人发出一个高声的嗤笑，“需要让我来教教他们吗？当英雄，需要付出什么样的代价？”  
阿尔萨斯张开嘴，对着手中的扩音器，坚定不移地吐出几个字。  
“我的生命！”  
少年的声音无畏无惧。他知道，他这样做，他会惹恼那个人……  
那团光骤然收紧，阿尔萨斯感觉他的胸腔、他全身的骨骼被挤压着，慢慢被压扁、压碎。少年尖叫起来，扩音器的喇叭在尖叫声中爆发出一阵阵刺耳的杂音。城里静如午夜，空旷的大街小巷回荡着他们的王子濒临死亡的惨叫声。  
“那你就去死吧！！”那个人说。  
“不，死的人是你！”另一个声音响起来。  
一道强大的奥术冲击从阿尔萨斯的身体下方穿过，准确地命中那个戴着兜帽的身影。又是几个奥术光球把他掀翻在地，兜帽掉了，露出一个花白头发的中年人类，他脸上的表情似乎因为看到来人而惊惶失措。他爬起来，向十字军广场的方向疯狂奔逃，一个大火球追在他的身后，一同飞远。  
阿尔萨斯的身体从空中坠落到地面，少年浑身上下痛的要命。但是还好，他想着，他的命保住了。  
“卡德加！”他喘着气，回过头，望着他身后的几个青年人，“图拉扬！你们来的太及时了！”  
圣骑士弯下身，用手掌遮住麦克风的接收器。  
“你故意骗他们的时候我们就已经到了。”图拉扬压低声音，青年扯开一个像极了洛萨的笑，“看你演的那么漂亮，我们当然要等你演完再上场。”  
好吧。阿尔萨斯想着。至少他自己知道他是真正豁出命去干的。他看着卡德加和图拉扬，突然意识到自己该说什么。王子重新举起扩音器。  
“你们听着，”阿尔萨斯说，“卡德加，他炸毁了黑暗之门，他是艾泽拉斯的英雄；图拉扬，他引发了清算，他也是艾泽拉斯的英雄。现在，你们的英雄就站在这里，你们的英雄在召唤你们！”  
“请你们，也像他们一样，站出来，当个英雄！”  
阿尔萨斯发现他的眼里全都是泪，他不知道那是激动、是悲伤、还是什么其他不明原因的情愫；王子全身心的祈祷着，哀求着，平民中，最勇敢的那个人，迈出他的那一步……  
他们右手边的一扇门，突然发出开锁的声音，然后，它发出吱扭一声，打开了。  
“妈妈！”一个小男孩在尖叫。高大的人类男人，肩膀上扛着他的妻子的胳膊，搂着她的腰，从门里，慢慢地走出来。他们的眼睛冒着淡淡的绿光。  
阿尔萨斯的眼泪顺着他的面颊划下。  
“你听着，提米。”那位妇女望着她的儿子，她的声音十分微弱，“昨天你一整天都在吃零食，没吃几口饭，你一定没问题，你一定没被污染。听话，回去，跟你姐姐呆在一起。”  
这户人家的窗户突然打开了，一个留着深褐色、中分长发的小女孩，从里面探出脑袋。女孩眼里盈满泪水，她望着她的父母，紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
这对夫妇关好他们家的房门，金色头发的小男孩跑到窗户旁边，和他姐姐一起，看着爸爸妈妈。  
他们站直身体，望着阿尔萨斯，和他身后的白银之手成员。那位妇女的手攥着，拳头放在胸口。  
“请放过我的孩子。”她说，她的声音里含着巨大的恐惧。  
“如果他没有被污染，”阿尔萨斯突然觉得舌头有些僵直，刚才他向全城喊话的时候都没有这种感觉，“我绝对不碰他。”  
妇女感激地点点头，放松下来。图拉扬走到他们身边，伸手探查。  
圣骑士顿了一下，然后向阿尔萨斯摇头。那个妇女猛地向下一挫，她身边的男人支撑住了她。  
“我在这里，亲爱的。”他低声说。  
女性望向她的孩子——母亲在这个时候总是最担心自己的孩子。她的眼里饱含着恐惧而深情的泪水。“再见，宝贝儿。”她说，“妈妈爱你们。”  
小男孩开始嚎啕大哭。女孩的泪水在眼睛里打着转儿，她抿着嘴，望着她的父亲。  
“在圣光中，我们会重逢。”男人看着自己的女儿，轻声说道。  
小女孩点了点头，她的眼泪终于溢出眼眶，沿着她高高的颧骨滑下。  
阿尔萨斯看看身后的几个圣骑士。现在他该怎么办……但是有人替他解决了问题。卡德加念起咒语，顿时，夫妇二人被包裹进一块巨大的寒冰中，紧接着，法师的火球击破了这块寒冰。魔法能量消散后，地面上只留下一片薄薄的黑色灰尘。  
女孩终于大哭起来——当分离真正出现在眼前时，那种感觉，和想象中是不一样的。阿尔萨斯走过去，隔着窗户，抱住女孩。王子的眼里满是泪水。  
“孩子，不要难过。”他说，“你的父母是两位英雄。”  
他感觉女孩子在他怀里点了点头。他放开她，重新拿起扩音器的话筒。  
“下一位英雄在哪里？”王子发现自己的声音软弱沙哑，带着哀求和哭腔，“请站出来，让我看到你……”  
同一扇门被打开了。  
深褐色卷发的小女孩，从她的父母刚刚走出的门中走出。她平静地关上屋门，抬起头，望着阿尔萨斯。女孩的眼睛里还残留着眼泪，但是却闪动着激烈的决心。  
“我昨天好好吃饭了。”她抽噎着，说道，“所以我觉得我也有可能。”  
连卡德加都哭了。白银之手的圣骑士们哭声一片。图拉扬忍着眼泪，走到女孩面前，探查的能量拂过她的身体。圣骑士突然惊喜地大叫起来。  
“还有救！”图拉扬狂喜的声音通过扩音器传遍全城，“这个孩子还有救！”  
圣骑士的手指按上孩子的肩膀，稀薄的绿色能量从女孩身体里溢出，圣光包裹着邪能，慢慢地，团成一个绿色的小球，圣骑士念诵咒语，邪能圆球被他丢上斯坦索姆城的天空中，轰然炸裂。  
仿佛一枚艳绿色的烟花。  
女孩的身体因为虚弱而挫了一下。图拉扬的手上流出圣光，注入女孩的身体，缓解她的疲惫。阿尔萨斯流着眼泪——这次是欣喜的眼泪，蹲下身，抱住女孩。  
他的手里还拿着那支话筒，他和女孩子的对话在城市的上空回荡。  
“你真勇敢，孩子。”年轻的圣骑士说，他的声音因为激动而哆嗦着，“你叫什么名字？”  
“克丽丝汀，殿下。”女孩用微弱的声音回答王子，她转过头，望着窗口，小男孩正站在那里看她，男孩的笑脸上满是眼泪和鼻涕，“他是我弟弟，他叫提米。”  
阿尔萨斯激动地点点头。  
“克丽丝汀、提米。”他说道，“我会永远记住你们。洛丹伦会永远记住你们。”  
第二扇门打开了——  
紧接着是第三扇、第四扇——到处都响动着告别的词语，和撕心裂肺的哭声。阿尔萨斯左手的一扇门里，走出来了整整一家人，他们走到他们的王子面前，行礼。  
阿尔萨斯回礼。  
他们每一个人都值得被尊敬和歌颂。王子想。  
“我知道我们不行了。”男人说道，“但是，我家里有一个六十岁的老人，她的食谱和我们的食谱不一样……”  
“洛丹伦王室会照看她。”阿尔萨斯觉得他的眼泪又在往外冒，“你们不用担心。”  
男人点了点头，欣慰而解脱地笑了。  
“愿圣光永远祝福你，”他说，“我们英勇的王子。我们的英雄。”

* * *

阿尔萨斯写完死亡人员名单中的“Metzen”这个词，砰地一声合上那本厚厚的蓝色册子。  
“找到瑞文戴尔了？”他问面前的法师，“他在哪儿？”  
“他在十字军广场。”卡德加说，“克尔苏加德和他，以及一些斯坦索姆的背叛者，还有一些说什么也不想死的人，占领了物资库和整座要塞。城外的军队已经调集进来了，随时准备进攻。”  
“我们走。”阿尔萨斯把手中的黑色羽毛笔重重地摔在桌上，“听了一天的哭嚎，我的眼泪都哭干了。正好，我正憋足了劲儿想大干一场！”  
他一把抄起他的战锤，和法师一起，冲出市政厅。他的军队就在阿尔萨斯眼前，在市场区集结。少年在士兵们仰慕的目光中越众而过，一直走到十字军广场的大门处，军队领头的位置。  
他看见图拉扬、提里奥.弗丁和赛丹.达索汉都在那里，他们注视着他，等待他的命令。乌瑟尔不在，阿尔萨斯意识到他在盛怒之下下的那个命令可能仍然在起作用。  
十字军广场的内门后面，仅剩的反抗者们堆起了障碍物。阿尔萨斯的眼睛冷静地逡巡着。左边一垛，右边一垛，中间三垛，左、中、右。他一边走，一边从一名士兵的手中夺过一支火把。  
“城门上方的房间现在由谁控制？”擦过图拉扬身边时，他问。  
“一些怕死的人躲在里面。”图拉扬回答。  
判断正确。阿尔萨斯扬起火把，用尽全身力气向建筑物的玻璃上甩去，火把撞破玻璃，落入房间内部，巨大的火光和凄厉的嚎叫声随之响起。  
“我不想说废话。”阿尔萨斯说，“全军进攻！！”  
冲锋的咆哮声瞬间淹没整片广场。阿尔萨斯握着他的战锤，领在所有士兵前面，冲向十字军广场。  
左侧的垛口是他的第一个目标。那里的一个男人双手抓着一柄重剑，看到王子，他露出狠毒的神色，把手中的双手剑高高举起；阿尔萨斯向他举起战锤，锤头上发出明亮的金色圣光，光流击中了男人，把他打倒在地。他又转向右边，垛口后的女人向他扑来，圣骑士一个转身，带动手中的战锤，圣光的能量在这一转中从他体内溢出，战锤回到正向的时候，它的速度和力量把女人捶得脑浆迸裂。  
王子向中央三个垛口最右边的那个冲去。它的后面站着两个人。阿尔萨斯冲向左边的男人，他看见那个背叛者举起剑，但是阿尔萨斯比他更快，又是一次十字军打击击溃了他；阿尔萨斯又立刻转向另一个人，那个看起来像是法师的人正在瞪着王子，他的嘴里念诵着咒语，他和王子的距离超出了战锤击打的范围；阿尔萨斯抬起手，另一道审判的光辉远距离击中法师，打断他的法术，把他推出去三米远。  
阿尔萨斯没有管他的死活。这件事有他的士兵去替他操心。他拖着战锤直奔要塞门口——门口有四个人把守，看到王子，他们同时举起武器。  
阿尔萨斯的脚步没有一丝犹豫。他冲向他们，战锤斜指向上。然后猛地下拉。  
地面上腾起一片圣光的海洋。敌方四个人同时发出一声惨叫，跪倒下去。  
阿尔萨斯跨过他们，冲过要塞门口的隔间，肩膀撞上要塞内部大门。门扇纹丝不动。  
它被堵住了。王子暂时判断。阿尔萨斯举起他的武器，锤头上冒出明亮的圣光，一击炸开了门洞。那后面并没有障碍物，阿尔萨斯看着面前空空的通道。看起来它似乎是向外开的，他想，他会记住。  
建筑内部传来混乱和尖叫声。王子拖着他的战锤，毫不犹豫地迈步向前。  
右拐，再左拐。王子碰到他在要塞里的第一群敌人。三个反抗者在王子的右手边凸出的一块地方警戒着，拿着他们的武器。  
王子冲向离他最近的人。战锤的斩击解决了这个问题。第二个人冲向他，阿尔萨斯回旋，砸死了他。远处，一个法师正在吟诵咒语，审判术的咒语搞定了这个问题，锤形圣光劈碎了他的胸口。  
王子冲进面前的通道。他面前右手边的墙角里，挤着几个满脸恐惧、眼睛冒着绿光的中年男人，他们挤在一起，惊恐地望着他们的王子。阿尔萨斯不知道他们为什么想要活下来，他也不想知道。他扫了他们一眼，转头向左手边的通道飞奔。  
他的士兵会替他解决这个问题。王子冷酷地思索着，他不需要在虫豸身上浪费时间。  
他的面前迎来两个似乎是负责巡逻的背叛者。他们向阿尔萨斯举起他们的刀锋。至少这些人拥有选择的勇气，王子想着。他用两个简单的挥击，给了他们属于他的仁慈。  
整条通道的中央站着四个背叛者，他们眼看着阿尔萨斯杀死他们的同伴，又向他们冲来。其中的一个人扑通跪倒。  
“我没有被感染！”他尖声嘶吼着，“是他们逼我的！是他们逼我的！请不要杀我！请不要杀我！”  
阿尔萨斯第一个杀死了他。男人脑壳上的血粘在圣骑士的战锤头上，圣光闪烁着，将它一滴一滴的清理干净。余下的三个人同时向王子扑来，王子抬起锤头，念诵咒语，被强化的审判从圣骑士口中冒出，三道光流同时砸中他的三个敌人。  
他继续向前。通道的末端，左手边，有一个房间。阿尔萨斯向里面瞄进去。  
那里站着一个恶魔。它裂开他狰狞的大嘴，看着人族军队的指挥官。  
“王子……”他说。  
“图拉扬！”阿尔萨斯大喊一声，呼唤他身后的同伴，“这个交给你了！”  
他的身后，传奇圣骑士的声音响起，一个绝对服从命令的声音：“包在我身上！”  
图拉扬冲向左侧的房间。指挥者迅速右拐，进入到一个更大的房间。惊呼和惨叫声震天响起。  
这里有很多被感染者。王子意识到，可能要塞里的被感染者差不多都在这里了。  
他的面前，道路的中央，一个眉清目秀，现在却满脸眼泪和尘土的女孩子，浑身颤抖着站在那里；看到王子，她扑通跪倒。  
“王、王子，我、我的王、王子。”她交握着双手，放在心口，她的声音由于过度的抽噎而变得支离破碎，“我是来、来城里游、游览的，我、我家里还、还有人、等、等我回、回去，我不、不能死，王子，求求你，我、我不、不能死……”  
阿尔萨斯面无表情地望着她。王子大步流星地迈到她身边，单膝跪地，把女孩抱进怀里，狠狠地搂住。女孩哆嗦着发出疑惑的声音。  
阿尔萨斯抽出自己腰间的匕首，照准女孩后心的位置，狠狠地刺入，直没至柄。王子扶开女孩的双肩，看着她的眼睛，阿尔萨斯的脸上仍然没有一丝表情。  
女孩茫然地望着杀死自己的人。慢慢地，她已经发不出声音的嘴唇上，露出一个口型。  
谢谢……  
王子任由她的尸体滑落在地。  
“提里奥.弗丁！”阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔从蹲跪的姿势猛然起身，发出一个命令，“这里交给你！”  
“你又想搞我是吧？？”王子身后的声音惨叫一声，“你明明知道我最不擅长应付这个！”  
“服从命令！”阿尔萨斯断然道。  
我跟他什么仇什么怨他总是针对我！！圣骑士在他们身后大发牢骚。但是弗丁停了下来，开始指挥士兵净化这里。  
王子继续向前。前面的路出现了两个分叉口。左边是市长室，阿尔萨斯想着，右边是物资库。他的目标在哪边呢……？  
他选择了面前这道门。  
“达索汉、卡德加！”他说，“把左边清理干净，等我回来！”  
“小菜一碟！”达索汉说。卡德加没有说话，法师直接冲向左翼通道尽头的敌人。  
老师了解他的学生。卡德加不想和现在的阿尔萨斯说话。  
阿尔萨斯几步迈到门口。人类的双手按上门把手，用力把它们拉开。它甚至没有上锁，阿尔萨斯的嘴角勾起一丝冰冷的微笑。  
不堪一击……  
他冲下门后的楼梯，在楼梯口看见三个敌人。骑士冲向他们，举起战锤，向下的锤击干掉了第一个人，向上的抽击把第二个人的下巴砸得粉碎。第三个人仍然向他冲来，骑士举起战锤，审判赐予的死亡拦住了他。  
一个巡逻的敌人向他跑来。那人举着一把双手剑，毫无章法地向王子劈下，阿尔萨斯侧身一步，轻松躲过，然后他一锤还了回去，鲜血飞溅。圣光的力量已经累积到可以发动圣光术，阿尔萨斯冲向房间右侧尽头的三个敌人，他们也冲向他，一个错身的工夫，圣光造成的一场风暴干掉了王子的所有敌人。  
左侧的通道尽头，三个背叛者恐惧地望着残忍地杀掉了他们的同伴，又向他们冲来的人。他们一步步后退，撞上墙，似乎想要让自己和墙壁溶化在一起一般，拼命地向后挤。  
这个人……这个人……太恐怖了……！  
他们看见他冰寒的眼神。蓝色的眼睛冷冷地看着他们，掂量了一秒，又离开。被他注视过之后，其中的一个人大腿一软，一屁股坐倒。  
人族军队的指挥官扔下三个吓破胆的敌人，跑向曲折的通道左侧。那里站着三个仍然举着武器的反抗者。一眨眼的工夫，三具尸体倒了下去。  
阿尔萨斯向右转，再右转，面对物资库最深的地方——  
他的眼睛猛然瞪大。圣骑士向他来时的路上飞扑。一枚微型火炮落在他刚刚站立的位置上，接着又是一枚。连珠的炮火开始发射，保护着站在它们后面的人。  
阿尔萨斯迅速爬起来，闪到炮弹隔壁的墙后面。  
他的炮弹不可能打不完。他想着，我可以等。不过，不是邪能和魔法攻击，很遗憾，这里的人只怕不是克尔苏加德。可能是瑞文戴尔。  
如果是这个叛徒，我不能在他身上浪费时间。  
圣骑士骤然念出咒语，一个金色的圆球包裹住他的身体，王子冲进通道，圣盾术的能量扛下了火炮的攻击，圣骑士伸出左手，一面光芒的栅栏从他的掌心溢出。他操纵着栅栏，手掌抓住那个站在火炮后面的人，接着猛地把他推到他身后的高墙上。  
阿尔萨斯看到他的脸。瑞文戴尔男爵的神色扭曲着，男人望着洛丹伦的王子。  
“我的父亲任命你为斯坦索姆的市长，”阿尔萨斯用冰冷到极点的眼神望着这个男人，开始说话，“那是对你极大的信任。你辜负了这份信任。你故意害死了你的三万市民，你还差点让我、让你们的王子，陷于不义之中。就在刚才，你还在试图炸死你的主君。数罪并罚，瑞文戴尔男爵，我宣布，你被洛丹伦王廷判处死刑。现在我想听一听你决定叛国的理由，然后我会决定你的死法。你可要好好考虑你的措辞，让人痛苦地死去的方式，我有一万种。”  
“杀了我吧，随便你。”男人的声音有点哑。他扭过头去，拒绝继续看着洛丹伦的王子，“我不会说的。”  
“是你的亲人，还是你的朋友？”阿尔萨斯问。  
男爵惊讶地回过头，望着王子。他的眼神从绝望中慢慢平复。他望着阿尔萨斯，男人的神情里带着难以置信的惶恐，和不配接受的感激。他的眼泪溢出眼眶。  
“我全家。”他说。男人的声音嘶哑不堪。  
“现在还在吗？”王子问。  
瑞文戴尔露出哀伤和后悔的神色，点了点头。  
“我会想办法救他们。”阿尔萨斯说。  
他举起手中的战锤，锤头上冒出金色的光华。男爵看着王子，男人的脸上溢满追悔莫及的神情，他两眼流着泪水，向他的王子、他所背叛的主君，点了点头。  
男人闭上眼，然后他感觉，他的世界，充满了光。  
阿尔萨斯放低战锤，反身就向外面走。他冲得太快了，王子刚刚意识到，他的身后没有士兵跟随。王子突然想起刚才他放过的几个背叛者，他皱起眉头。难道他还需要操心他们的死活？  
但是转过弯，他发现他的士兵已经跟那几个人交上了手。阿尔萨斯满意地点头，对飞奔而来的将官开口。  
“物资库已经清理干净，派几个人继续占领。”他说，“我得到外面去看看。”  
那个将官应答下来。阿尔萨斯沿着物资库诡谲的结构性道路飞奔，路边的士兵们甚至来不及向他敬个礼。王子登上最后几级台阶，穿过门，右拐。  
他看见他想找的人。达索汉的样子像是等到了救星：“你总算回来了！大法师差点就冲进去了，我好说歹说才劝住！”  
就在阿尔萨斯冲进物资库的这段时间里，卡德加一直在持续的皱着眉头，焦虑着什么，但是看到返回的少年后，法师的眉毛松开了。  
“你变回来了。”他说。  
“什么？”阿尔萨斯懵住。  
“变回来就好。”卡德加没有解释。他抬起下巴，向圣骑士示意那道门。  
阿尔萨斯一脚踹上去，木头发出咣的一声。  
卡德加对着这个被他千方百计总算教聪明了的学生露出一个“你在逗我”的表情：“阿尔萨斯，它是向外开的。”  
“我知道它是向外开的！！”圣骑士吼道。  
阿尔萨斯举起他的战锤，念诵咒语，一个巨大的光球轰过去，炸飞了门上的所有木头。  
卡德加和达索汉同时张开嘴。年轻的王子已经冲了进去。  
“呃。”他们旁边的一个将领怯生生的开口，“我们是不是……”  
“跟上他！”卡德加说。将领和士兵接受了命令，人族军队的海洋慢慢没入这条通道。  
跑过一小段空旷的道路之后，阿尔萨斯沿着道路左转，他的面前出现了五个敌人，有两个正在慢慢向他走来，两个站在通路中央，还有一个正在远离他。圣骑士抬起手中的战锤，强效审判的三道强光击中离他最近的三个人，另外两人向他扑过来，圣骑士又抬起手，两只圣光形成的战锤从天而降，击中两人的头部。他的敌人倒下去。  
圣骑士跑到通道的末端。他的左侧有一个小屋子，一些人躲在里面。人有点多，不留人就得担心后方了，王子想着。他转过身。  
“达索汉！”他指着那个屋子，“你负责把这个地方清理掉！”  
男人看起来有些失望。  
“哦不，我还以为我能留到最后瞧好戏呢。”达索汉摇摇头，“好吧，遵命。”  
现在他身边只剩卡德加了。法师追上圣骑士，而阿尔萨斯完全没打算等他，王子又开始奔跑，右拐，再左拐。阿尔萨斯抬起手，房间中央的三个反抗者在猛烈的金光中惨号着倒下，王子继续向前冲，他看到几个火球擦过他的身边，击中最后几个敌人。  
现在他们左手和右手各有一间屋子，左手是秘书室，右手是市长室。卡德加理所当然地向右走，但是他的衣服被拽住了。  
卡德加回头，阿尔萨斯的眼睛里燃烧着炽烈的怒火，他望着他的老师。  
卡德加知道这怒火不是因为他。法师点点头，伸手拍了拍圣骑士的肩膀，和他擦身而过，向左走去。  
阿尔萨斯抬起眼皮看了看门口，拔腿就走。  
他穿过门。室内圆形的空间中摆放着一圈烛台，在这圈烛台的末端，站着一个恶魔。阿尔萨斯静静地看着他。  
“你终于来了，年轻的王子。”克尔苏加德说，“我知道来的会是你，而不是那个该死的卡德加。”  
阿尔萨斯静静地向前走，一步，又一步。  
“邪能这种东西很奇妙。”曾经是法师、现在是恶魔的男人说道，“你想要对抗它，它就会扭转你的意志。但是如果你全身心接受它，它就会为你所用。我并没有失去我的意识。不仅如此，它还让我变得强大。阿尔萨斯王子，你还有一点时间考虑，是选择加入我，还是现在转身，屁滚尿流地逃跑。”  
阿尔萨斯闭上眼睛，又睁开。圣骑士突然举起左手，念诵咒语。  
他的掌心中发出堪比太阳的光辉，一张巨大而严密的光网捞起那个恶魔，像笼罩斯坦索姆的叛徒那样，把它压到墙上。猛烈的圣光给房间的四壁涂上了一层金黄。恶魔惊诧地挣扎着，不可思议地望着王子。  
“我不想和你说废话。”阿尔萨斯王子开口，他的声音冰冷而震怒。王子一步、一步地走向那个恶魔，他的手接触到他的光网，掌心几乎是温柔的贴在恶魔的胸口上。右手中，王子抬起他的战锤。  
“五万多人的城市，”阿尔萨斯说道，“只剩下了不到两万人！！我知道我对圣光一向不虔诚，但是，如果获得击败你的力量，需要用我的下半生献祭于祂——”  
“——那么，我无怨无悔！！”  
王子的战锤越来越亮，最后亮得堪与千日争辉。少年举高战锤，压在恶魔的心口上，猛烈的圣光撕扯着邪能构成的骨血，恶魔开始惨叫。绿色的能量在金色的能量中被割裂殆尽，圣光之网越缩越小，最后，那里只剩下几个焦黑的肉块。  
阿尔萨斯后退几步，松开手，任由焦块从墙上跌落。  
少年平复了一下呼吸，转头，向房间外跑去。  
刚才过来的路上他似乎看到一个小房间。阿尔萨斯想着。刚才时间太紧，他没来得及理它，现在，他得去看看。  
他冲出门，向斜前方的小房间跑去。他跑进屋里。  
他听见几个孩子的尖叫。屋里全都是人，几个老人，几个孩子，还有更多的壮年人，他们被绳索简单粗暴地捆绑着，蒙着眼睛，粗鲁地扔在地面上。“不要杀我们，请不要杀我们！”屋里的一位女性在歇斯底里的喊叫。似乎经过长时间的精神折磨之后，她只会对来人说这句话了。  
王子张开嘴。阿尔萨斯感觉他干涸的泪腺重新恢复了生机。泪水在他的眼眶中打转，他的眼睛周围都因此而疼痛不已。  
“我是阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔，你们的王子！”少年哭喊着，“你们安全了！”

* * *

鲜花和绶带如同暴雪一般从他的头顶洒下。阿尔萨斯曾经见识过一次这样的场面，那一次，洛丹伦的人民是在欢迎摧毁黑暗之门的英雄。卡德加历劫归来，艾泽拉斯的人民们向他发出了他们最热情的欢呼。而这次，阿尔萨斯想着，他们是在为我欢呼。  
无敌，你在圣光中仍然守护着我。王子余惧未消地想着。谢谢你、谢谢你。  
他在人民的欢呼声中横穿过王城的主干道，金色头发的王子抬起头，咧开一个灿笑，向他的人民挥手致意。欢呼声变得更响，但是突然掺杂进了几声尖叫，有几个女孩晕倒了。  
糟糕。阿尔萨斯想着，他嗨过头了。  
他赶快放下手。王子沿着王城的街道，闷着头，向远处的、他的父亲所在的王座厅走。王子推开堡垒的大门，大步迈向房间中央的、刻画着洛丹伦王室徽记的圆圈。他在那枚徽记的位置站定，单膝跪下，把他的战锤柱上地面。  
“父亲。”王子低着头说，“您交办的事情已经圆满完成，特此前来向您复命。”  
他抬起头，王子的眼睛骤然瞪大。  
“父、父亲？！”阿尔萨斯张开了嘴，“我、我这才走了几天，您、您的头发……？！”  
泰瑞纳斯国王从他的王座上，晃晃悠悠地站起身。他的父亲看起来虚弱不堪，似乎连站稳都很费力。  
男人的头发是雪色一样的纯白。但是阿尔萨斯清楚地记得，在他临走前，向他的父亲告别时，它们还是灰白色的。就像无敌刚刚出生时，马驹身上的颜色。  
但是它们现在是雪白色的……  
泰瑞纳斯向他的儿子伸出手。阿尔萨斯迅速起身，奔向王座，搀扶他的父亲。泰瑞纳斯一把抱住他的儿子，紧紧地勒着他，几秒钟后，国王放开王子，注视着儿子蓝色的眼睛。  
“孩子，孩子，”泰瑞纳斯的声音里饱含着劫后余生的庆幸，“斯坦索姆的情况报到我这里的时候，我一夜没有合眼。但是我毫无办法。孩子，孩子，你到底是怎么想到的？”  
阿尔萨斯瞪着他的父亲。突然间，剧烈的后怕感和恐惧感击中了王子，比他在斯坦索姆市政厅时感觉到的还要严重。王子一把抱住自己的父亲。阿尔萨斯开始嚎啕大哭。  
圣光在上，他差点做了多么恐怖的事……！  
就像在市政厅那次一样，王子放纵着自己的感情，肆意地挥洒它，然后等着它自己慢慢平复。等到只有抽噎程度的时候，王子哆嗦着，在泰瑞纳斯肩头睁开眼睛。  
——他看到了一个女孩。  
一个淡紫色皮肤、银白色长发的精灵女孩，在泰瑞纳斯国王的王座后面站着。刚才阿尔萨斯只顾惊诧父亲一夜之间愁白的头发，没有看到她。女孩长着姣好的容貌，双眼透出微微的白光。她的身高比阿尔萨斯高一点——当然，她是个精灵——女孩穿着一身叶绿色的皮甲，简单的绳索和为数不多的皮革勾勒出她婀娜的身段。女孩抱着手臂，重量放在自己的左腿上，舒适地站立着；她的后背背着一个箭袋，和一张长长的、闪耀着月光颜色的战弓。  
她发现阿尔萨斯在望着她。女孩娇俏地一笑。她抬手，食指和中指按在暗紫色薄薄的嘴唇上，精灵女孩向人类男孩眨眨眼，指尖离开嘴唇，腕间划开一个撩人的弧度，一个飞吻点向阿尔萨斯。  
她刚才看见他在大哭。阿尔萨斯想着。所以她认为他是个不知世事的毛头小子，所以她想欺负他。  
但是，她弄错了。阿尔萨斯不是好欺负的。  
王子望着她，眼神平缓而镇定。然后突然的，阿尔萨斯向女孩扯开了一个假的不能更假的平板的微笑。一个鄙视的笑。  
这个笑迅速消失，王子移开视线，眼睛埋进他父亲的肩膀。  
刚才，电光石火之间，他已经和那个女孩打了一场战役。而她没打赢。王子想着。如果她露出认输的表情，那算她识相；如果她露出遗憾的表情，应该可以成为朋友；如果她——  
阿尔萨斯抬起头。他的面前，精灵种族的女孩子站直了身子，激烈的气愤和不服输的神色充斥在女孩美丽的面庞上。  
行了。王子心里乐开了花。这个女孩这辈子归我了……  
吉安娜的面庞突然划过王子脑海。阿尔萨斯从嗓子里溢出一阵无声的惨叫。  
圣光在上，他的理智给他的感情惹了一个多么巨大的麻烦——  
“对了，我忘了。”泰瑞纳斯推开儿子，转向自己身后，“我身后这位女士，她是精灵一族派来驰援洛丹伦的游侠将军，她的名字是希尔瓦娜斯.风行者。以后她和她的部队会长驻在洛丹伦，帮助王国巡视各个哨站。你以后可能会经常和她打交道，过去认识一下吧。”  
他不想认识她！他也不想让这个女孩长年累月的驻守在洛丹伦！阿尔萨斯心里的尖叫声几乎要把屋顶掀翻，他的手脚都麻了。但是王子仍然镇定地走过去，举起右手，放在自己的胸膛上。  
“致以圣光的祝福，风行者女士。”他说。  
希尔瓦娜斯歪着头，打量面前的人类少年。慢慢地，她露出一个带着战意的、危险的笑。属于精灵种族的游侠将军张开手，屈膝行礼。她的眼睛斜视着王子，眼神妩媚而悠远。  
“愿艾露恩与你同在。”她说，“阿尔萨斯殿下。”  
王子心里的尖叫声变成了痛苦的哀嚎。她认真了，阿尔萨斯想着，这下彻底完蛋了。

* * *

阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔在神坛前跪下。  
今天是他二十岁的生日。按照他一直以来的愿望，白银之手为他准备了正式加入骑士团的仪式。  
而他自己也准备好了。  
阿隆索斯.法奥伸出他的右手，遮罩在少年的头顶上方。大主教的左手捧着一本圣典，法奥开始宣讲圣光赐予他们的圣言。  
“在圣光感召之下，“他说道，”今日，我们齐聚于此，将圣光之力赋予我们的兄弟。”  
“他将在祂的恩惠中重生。”  
“倚仗圣光之威，他将归化民众。”  
“借助圣光之力，他将战胜黑暗。”  
“凭借圣光之智，他将引领同胞进入永恒的乐土。”  
法奥的身边，乌瑟尔抬起手。一道光芒在他的手上闪现，光芒将白银之手骑士团的祝福导向年轻的圣骑士。  
“以圣光之名，愿汝之敌，灰飞烟灭。”圣骑士口中吟诵出例行常规的祝福。  
“以圣光之愿，此行前路，所向无敌。”阿尔萨斯嘴里冒出一串句子。  
乌瑟尔吃惊地望着他。他看到少年熟悉的恶作剧笑容，他的老师无奈地摇了摇头。  
法奥继续着他的仪式。  
“你，阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔，发誓会永远恪守白银之手的律令和荣耀吗？”  
“我发誓。”阿尔萨斯说。  
“你发誓会永行圣光之道，并将祂的智慧在你的追随者之中传扬吗？”  
“我发誓！”阿尔萨斯说。  
“你发誓，不论在何时何地，只要发现邪恶的存在，你都会毫不犹豫地将之粉碎，并用你自己的生命去保护弱小和无辜吗？”  
“以我的鲜血和荣誉，我发誓！！”阿尔萨斯说。  
“请起身。”法奥说，“兄弟姐妹们，举起你们的手，让圣光照耀这个人。”  
阿尔萨斯没有起身，相反的，他微微低下头，闭上眼睛。  
所有的牧师和圣骑士都举起右手，它们现在散发出柔和的金色光辉。他们指向阿尔萨斯，将光芒导向他。  
阿尔萨斯的身体接收到他们的光。接着，强烈的金色光团从少年体内涌出，映得整间教堂华彩飞扬。少年就像一轮太阳，燃烧着，放射出皎洁而美丽的强光。所有人都被这团光辉刺得退了几步。大主教震惊地退了两步，他看见阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔王子抬起头，站起身，注视他们。  
少年的脸上浮现出一个自信而得意的坏笑。

* * *

尾声

“你知不知道明天就是登基典礼了，我忙得要死，你非要找我过来干什么？”  
他们正在前往他们的目标地点。阿尔萨斯一边走，一边向提里奥和图拉扬发出抱怨的声音。  
“如果不是大事，我们肯定不会在这个时候找你。”图拉扬说，“但是这事太大了，我不得不赶紧联系你。自从去年那场邪能污染之后，提里奥一直固执地在圣光之愿礼拜堂附近找东西，你别说，昨天还真让他找到了。正好赶上你的登基典礼，我觉得这肯定是圣光的把戏。”  
阿尔萨斯对他露出一个“你在说啥”的表情。  
“你自己看。”圣骑士指向他们面前不远处的马厩，“像不像？”  
阿尔萨斯迷惑地望过去。他的嘴巴猛地张开。  
他的面前，马厩的栅栏后面，站着一匹纯白色的骏马。马身上没有一根杂毛，通体干净而清澈，就像莽然的雪原。  
“无敌……？”阿尔萨斯颤声说。  
不，他立刻知道，它不是无敌。无敌死的时候已经九岁，但是面前的这匹马，似乎才刚满三岁。  
刚好能够参加他的登基典礼的年纪……  
它用它棕色的大眼睛注视着阿尔萨斯。青年人从里面看到了一丝对他不同的神情，阿尔萨斯一生都不会忘记的，那丝不同。  
青年人两步上前，抱住白马的脑袋，注视它的眼睛。  
“你是无敌吗？”他颤声问道，“你是无敌吗？”  
骏马的眼睛眨了眨，接着，它发出一声嘶鸣。  
“你是无敌，我知道你是无敌！”阿尔萨斯的眼泪没有预料的就下来了，他转向他的两个朋友，“这、这怎么可能……”  
提里奥.弗丁耸了耸肩。  
“只要你相信圣光，”他说，“一切都将成为可能。”  
“行了，我们走吧。”没等阿尔萨斯道谢，圣骑士转向图拉扬，“人家团聚不容易，就让人家夫妻俩单独呆着吧。”  
阿尔萨斯对着提里奥的背影露出一个“我迟早有一天要搞死你”的呲牙咧嘴，又回转头，狠狠地，抱住他的战马的脖子。  
“无敌，你知不知道我有多想你……”他说。  
他顿了一下。  
“不，不，你不能叫无敌。”青年人放开骏马的脖子，捧着它的面颊，而它就像明白他的意思一样，用亮晶晶的棕色大眼睛期待地注视他——圣光在上，它们多么像无敌的眼睛——它们“就是”无敌的眼睛——“无敌这个名字不可替代。你的名字也必须不可替代。让我想想……”  
阿尔萨斯闭上眼睛，思考几秒。  
“不败。”他说，他的全身都在由于激动而哆嗦着，“从今天起，你的名字叫做‘不败’。你能听懂我的意思吗，不败？”  
雪白色的骏马昂起头。仿佛理解人类的意思似的，它迈了一步，靠近青年的怀里，蹭蹭他的脖颈，又点了点脖子。  
接着，它发出一声长长的嘶鸣。  
就像是在应和洛丹伦年轻的国王。

END


End file.
